The Musical Genius
by JustTrustMe
Summary: First. Fanfic. Ever! I am dedicating this one to André. He's my favorite character. This is just a collection of small, André-centered stories, using every letter of the alphabet. Enjoy!
1. Anaphylaxis

On a warm and gusty spring afternoon, Tori naps peacefully on her bedroom floor. Wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and gym shorts, she has an open book lying on her stomach and glasses beside her. This was probably the laziest day she ever had, considering that she was always up and about. Nobody could blame her, though. She was worn out from what happened the day before.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

She doesn't budge.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Still nothing.

André slowly comes inside, covering his eyes in case Tori is changing. Since he hears no screams, and dangerous objects aren't thrown at him, he assumes it's safe. He slowly drops his backpack at her door. It's Friday, so school just let out.

"Tori?" he half-whispers.

She doesn't respond, so he tries again.

"Tori?"

He starts to get impatient.

"Yo, Tor!" he yells.

At that instant, Tori awakens from her smooth slumber and her book is thrown off. She quickly puts on her glasses and pulls herself up, with the help of her bed. She notices André taking a small step away from her.

"Oh," he says, somewhat embarrassed, "Hey sunshine."

"André?" She carefully sits Indian-style on her bed and reaches for the nearest pillow. "You scared me."

He swiftly walks towards the door and grabs his backpack. Then, he joins her on the bed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know whether or not you were in here."

"That's okay." She half-smiles and glances down at her pillow.

André gently pushes a strand of hair away from Tori's eyes. She hadn't bothered fixing her hair this morning, so it was in a messy ponytail with some stray bangs, falling on either side of her face.

"You feeling alright?" he questions.

"Kinda," she says. "I'm still way out of it, but I'll be fine."

An awkward silence lingers for a few seconds.

"Tori, I'm so sor-" André is stopped by Tori covering his mouth.

"Don't be! You didn't do anything wrong!"

He pulls her hand away.

"I could've killed you!"

"But, you didn't!"

"I could've killed you," he says again, only softer.

Tori scoots a little closer to André.

"Look," she argues, "You didn't mean to land me in the emergency room. It was an accident. Plus, you did it out of kindness."

It was true. Yesterday, Tori had been in a funk. André wanted to make her feel better, so he gave her a beautiful, golden flower. It was too late when he finally realized it was a bush daisy.

Tori gives soft smile.

"You're my best friend," she sighs.

André can't help but laugh as a burning sensation creeps in his face.

"I brought you something," he says, while standing up.

He opens his backpack and dumps its contents, over 100 handmade paper flowers, on Tori.

"André!" she beams as she takes a flower off her head.

"I was going to write you a song, but I couldn't since I was stuck in the art room all day," he adds.

Tori jumps off her bed in excitement and embraces André for a few seconds.

"You're the best!" she exclaims. "Do you want to stay later tonight and watch some movies?"

"Aww, sure thing," he says. "I'll come back at eight."

As André picks up his backpack and starts heading out the door, Tori stops him.

"Oh! I forgot!" she yells.

Tori grabs the purse on her dresser, pulls out a small, purple EpiPen, and walks over to André.

"Next time, if you see me come in contact with a bush daisy, take _this_ and stab it in my thigh"

"Stab it?" he asks, a little frightened.

"Stab it." she reassures.

As Tori talked more about how the miracle device worked, André couldn't help but grin the whole time. Just the thought of saving someone's life amazed him. He savored the idea of actually being a hero.

Especially Tori's hero.


	2. Basketball

"Really?" André asks Beck, "Why did you bring her?"

Beck unconsciously scratches his head.

"I don't know! You said we needed one more player!"

André throws his arms up in disbelief.

"One more player means bring _Tori_ or_ Cat_ with you. Not _JADE_!"

It had been a calm Saturday evening, perfect weather for playing some basketball. André decided it was cool for Beck and Robbie to come over for a two-on-two game. They needed another player, so it was Beck's job to find one. André was obviously regretting that decision.

"Okay man! I'm sorry! I promise I'll make her behave!"

André hesitates but accepts Beck's plea.

"Fine. And you better!"

They walk back to André's grandmother's driveway, where a basketball hoop hangs high above her garage door. Robbie is busy dribbling a used ball, while Jade is lying on the cold concrete, pulling weeds from small cracks.

"You guys ready?" Beck asks.

From there, they choose teams, with Robbie and Beck in one and André and Jade in the other. During the game, André was pretty surprised. Jade was a total beast! And, they were winning!

Too bad this lucky streak didn't last forever.

"Ow!" Jade puts her hands to her face. "What the hell!"

About nine minutes into the game, André passed the ball to Jade, so she could make a basket. She wasn't paying attention, so she was hit, _HARD_.

"Oh, shit," André mutters under his breath.

As Beck picks up the basketball and tosses it to André, Robbie goes over to Jade to make sure she's okay. He gets shoved to the ground in the process.

"That wasn't needed!" Robbie complains.

Then a furious Jade, now crimson, starts approaching André.

"I am gonna _kill _him!" she hisses.

At that moment, André remembers something. Still holding on to the basketball, he reaches his right hand into the pocket of his sweatpants. He pulls out a brand-new pair of teal scissors.

"Here." André carefully hands Jade, now confused, the ball and scissors. Once he covers his ears, she understands and gives a slight smile.

Beck stares at the two.

"What are you guys do-"

_** BOOM!**_

With one quick movement, Jade turned the basketball into a useless wad of rubber.

"No!" Robbie cries while clutching the dead ball.

As Jade lies on the nearby grass and closes her eyes, Beck and Robbie pull André off to the sidewalk.

"Thanks for ruining our game," Beck mutters, soft enough so his girlfriend won't hear.

"Well, I have two basketballs at my place. I can just go home real fast and bring one over," Robbie says.

While Robbie sprinted home, André and Beck chilled on the driveway. As Beck took a short nap, André secretly watched Jade. She quietly snipped blades of grass, with the scissors. He couldn't help but wonder what goes on in her head. All he knew was that scissors _always_ made her feel better, which is why he carried a pair, just in case she needed it.

After all, he is the thoughtful one.


	3. Conformity

André was completely late!

His grandmother had another one of her "freak attacks" last night. This time, it was on his clock… again. Like last time, she said that the "numbers were out to get her," so she pummeled that thing with his tennis racket. André totally forgot that this was the clock he used to wake up, every morning for school. So, here he was, rushing into Hollywood Arts. He was already twenty minutes late but hurried because he was supposed to be performing a scene with Jade in Sikowitz's class. On the way to his locker, a short girl with brown, wavy hair and glasses skipped happily out of the girl's restroom. André didn't see her, so he crashed into her.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" André says, trying to catch his breath.

The girl nervously plays with a strand of her hair.

André finally takes a peek at her face.

"Cat?" he says, "Is that you?"

She slowly nods her head.

He grabs her hand and leads her to the nearest staircase, where they sit down.

"What's wrong?" André asks, upfront.

"Nothing," Cat answers, "I just thought I needed a change."

She hesitates.

"I love the way I look!" she yells.

André shakes his head.

"Cat," he says, "You're lying to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she screams.

"It means I haven't seen you look like _this_ since the eighth grade!" he retorts.

Then, André takes a better look at Cat. She is wearing a dull, cream-colored flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and black Converse. She's also carrying a plain backpack, with a plastic arm sticking out.

"What's that?" André questions.

"Oh!" Cat squeals.

She takes out a doll, one that closely resembles her. It even has her signature dimples.

"It's my doll! Her name is Casey!" she giggles while stuffing it back in her bag.

André thinks to himself for a second.

"Is this about a guy, Cat?" André asks.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Because, if it is, you don't need to change yourself for him," he continues.

A tiny whimper comes out of Cat's mouth.

André puts an arm around her shoulders.

"You're an amazing person, Cat. If this guy doesn't like the way you already are, then he's not worth it," he argues.

"Really? You think so?" she whispers.

"I know so. Plus, I wouldn't be able to call you 'Little Red' anymore," he says.

Cat laughs and gives André a bear hug.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go tell Tori and Jade to help dye my hair back tonight," she sings.

"Good. Well, I have to go to class before Jade kills me," he confesses.

"Okay," she states, "See you there!"

As Cat walked back to class, André quickly approached his locker. He thought a little more about her. She hadn't told him who she was crushing on, so it must have been _BIG._ He tried to piece together everything that changed about her: the hair, the glasses, the clothes, that doll…

He knew.

André pulled out his binder and secretly laughed to himself.

"That girl is crazy," he muttered.


	4. Desire

"Where are you going?" Beck calls out.

André stormed out into a sea of his classmates. It was Saturday night, and Beck's parents were away for the weekend. As everyone danced, played games, and had an awesome time, André was in a quest to find Tori all night.

"Tori!" he hollers, "Where are you?"

He finds her in the kitchen, having an animated conversation with Robbie. Seconds later, Robbie leaves out the patio door to find Cat.

André enters the kitchen.

"Hey, Tor," he says, "Haven't seen you all night!"

Tori gestures André to go into the dining room with her. It's about half the size of the kitchen, but with one round table in the middle and no chairs, whatsoever. The walls are a deep red, and there is only one exit, which Tori shuts instantly.

"Uh, this is… odd," André jokes, while taking in the scene, "Aren't dining rooms supposed to be-"

At that moment, Tori grabs André's shoulders and shoves him to the nearest wall.

"Tori! What are you doing?" he shouts.

She gives a devious smile.

Then, the strangest thing happens.

The lights go out, and the world, then noisy, goes…

_Hushed._

As a slight, warm breeze starts filling up the room, André finally speaks.

"Tori, I-"

Tori roughly pulls André away from the empty wall, to the table. Then, she pushes him on it with so much force, it breaks.

Now, lying on the floor, a sore André glances up. Tori's profile slowly comes into view. She's kneeling on the carpet, with her knees on either side of his body.

His heart races.

Tori wears a lavender camisole with dark denim shorts.

A silver, eighth note pendant hangs around her neck.

Her eyes are a sweet chestnut, shining in what little light is left in the room.

And, her hair, in natural, beachy waves, is violently flapping against the wind, which has picked up recently.

"Open your eyes," Tori whispers.

"What?" André asks.

"Why can't you see?" she cries.

"What are you talking about? I can see you. I mean, it's dark as hell, but you're almost sitting on me. I can see you perfectly fine," he reassures, a little worried.

"No," she mutters, almost ghost-like, "Look at what's right in front of you."

Tori slowly runs a hand across André's cheek and sighs.

"Open your eyes…" she repeats.

Instantly, the wind picks up.

The temperature drops drastically.

And, Tori starts…

_Crying._

In slow motion, a dismal tear falls on Andre's chest,

Over his heart.

"Open your ey-"

_**CRASH!**_

André woke up on the Vega's couch, wide-eyed and drenched with sweat.

He simply didn't have a bad dream, but a _night terror_.

He glanced over at the kitchen.

Tori held a broom and dustpan in her hands. She supposedly dropped a heavy glass plate on their hardwood floor.

Tori looks in André's direction.

"Sorry, bud!" she hollers.

As Tori cleaned up the mess, André went to their upstairs restroom. While he wiped his face with a cool, damp towel, he thought about the dream, over, and over, and over again.

He would never stop thinking about its meaning, even if it took days, months, years...

Forever.


	5. Ethics

It was lunchtime.

As the gang ate their lunch and talked mostly of the fight that broke out during 3rd Period, André stayed quiet. He was having one of "those days", the ones where you just felt like being alone. Having already finished his lunch, André had the hood of his jacket on and laid his head on the table. He wasn't sleeping, so he could still hear everything going on around him.

"Hey!" Cat screams, "Give him back!"

André instantly lifts his head up.

Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, and Robbie give mean glares at Chris, one of the biggest jerks in their senior class.

Chris firmly holds "Mr. Longnecks" in his left hand.

"Come on, Chris," André says, "Give him back. Cat didn't do anything to you."

Chris laughs.

"I don't know why you hang with these Mexicans and Crackers. They took all the black out of you," Chris sneers.

A furious André stands up.

"First of all, NEVER call my friends that again! And, what do you mean they took the _black_ out of me?" André yells.

"I mean, you don't act black at all!" Chris retorts.

Jade smirks at the on-going predicament and watches contently while the others look uncomfortable.

"Are you serious?" André says to him.

"Yeah! You don't act black at all!" Chris repeats.

André throws his arms up in disbelief and then looks at his friends.

"Come here, Cat," André commands.

Cat glances at the others for a second, and nervously gets out of her seat.

André grabs her wrist and places her in front of him.

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you know about this girl?" André asks Chris.

"I know that she's a Mexican, so she's probably a slut who does drugs," Chris laughs, "And, she should definitely be my cleaning lady!"

"I'm not Mexican!" Cat screams.

She snatches her stuffed animal from Chris's grip and bolts back to her seat.

André shakes his head.

"Look man, you don't even know Cat like I do! You don't know any of my friends like I do, and you're making really stupid assumptions about them! Skin color is skin color! It doesn't determine who you are as a person! Plus, there is no such thing as "acting black"! Hell, I hate it when people say that! You can't act like a goddamn skin color!" André raves, "You're such a fucking idiot!"

Jade gasps and smiles from ear to ear.

The rest of the gang looks horrified.

Right then and there, Chris attacks André. But, André doesn't fight back. Literally, about ten seconds later, Lane stops the "fight", and Chris gets taken away.

The gang runs up to André.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Harris!" Jade beams.

After some exchanged hugs and appreciative terms, Jade Robbie, Cat, and Tori head to 5th period.

Beck stays to have a little chat with André.

"Why didn't you beat the crap out of that kid?" Beck questions, "You're strong as a horse!"

"You know me. I don't do that kind of stuff," André answers, "Plus, remember the school rules? If I laid a hand on him, my ass would have been in jail, since I just turned eighteen."

"Smart man! So, you'd never fight anyone, even if you were allowed to?" Beck asks.

"Nope. Never." André replies.

He was lying.

Truth is, if anyone laid a hand on Beck,

Cat,

Jade,

Robbie,

Or Tori, God forbid,

He'd do it in a heartbeat.


	6. Firefly

It was a cool and quiet evening.

André was calmly washing dishes as his braids danced in the gentle breeze that flowed out a nearby window. His grandmother lounged in the living room, on her favorite rocking chair. This was a daily ritual of hers every night, after dinner, since she, as André liked to put it, "lost her mind".

"André?" she calls out, quieter than usual.

André quickly turns around, carefully holding a wet plate in his right hand.

"Yes, Grandma?" he replies.

"Could you turn out these lights? They're giving me a headache," she says.

André dries his hands and walks over to the living room. With the flick of a switch, it's totally dark. Even though André didn't finish his household duty, he doesn't mind. The porch lights slightly creep through the window and keep him company.

After putting away the last few pieces of silverware, André decides to stay in the kitchen a little longer. As he sits alone at the table, texting away, he sees something from the corner of his eye.

A bright, green light floats steadily out the window.

"_Woah! Fireflies!" a nine-year-old André yells._

_He, along with Beck, Jade, and Robbie were laying on the porch, bored out of their minds. André's grandmother was sitting on a chair, putting Cat's hair into a million micro braids._

"_Go ahead and try to catch them," André's grandmother says, "There are some containers inside."_

_With that, André bolts back in the house and comes out with five plastic jars: one for himself and four for each of his friends._

_Robbie, Beck, and Jade were already running around in the twilight, chasing after the bugs._

"_Come on, Cat!" André shouts, "Let's catch some fireflies!"_

"_Just one sec," André's grandmother sings, in a voice as sweet as sugar._

_She puts the finishing touch on Cat's hair: a small, red bow, clipped to the top of her head._

_She hands Cat a mirror._

"_Ooh! I love it!" Cat squeals, "Thanks Mrs. Harris!"_

"_Now, Honey, I told you before. Just call me 'Grandma', hear?" André's grandmother says._

"_Okay! Thanks Grandma!" Cat clarifies._

_After giving her a hug, Cat runs off into the darkness, with André, where many fireflies await them._

_After about twenty minutes of hunting, André was worn out. He went back to his grandmother, with a jar under his arm. _

_It was glowing intensely._

"_Grandma, look!" André yells._

_His grandmother takes the container out of his hands and observes it closely._

"_Mmm-hmm," she hums, "This is very interesting!"_

"_What? What is it, Grandma?" André asks._

_Mrs. Harris grins at her grandson._

"_You caught the brightest firefly in this backyard!" she exclaims, "You know what that means, right?"_

"_Uhh… nope," he says._

"_Honey, it means you can make a wish on it!" she laughs._

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, baby! Now close your eyes and make that wish!"_

_André does as he's told and closes his eyes._

"_I wish that someday, I could play the piano and sing as great as my grandma," he whispers._

_She sets the jar on the patio._

"_I love you, Grandma," André says._

_He hugs her._

"_I love you too, baby," she replies, "Forever and a day…"_

A determined André comes back inside and heads straight to the living room. Under his arm is an old, plastic jar.

"Grandma?" he calls out.

André kneels in front of the rocking chair, the jar in his hands. A bright, green light flickers inside of it as he places the container in front of his grandmother.

"Make a wish," André softly commands.

At that instant, Ms. Harris closed her eyes and grinned…

Ever so slightly.

She hadn't smiled in nearly six years.


	7. Gay

"What's wrong, Rob?" André asks.

"Do you think I'm… You know… gay?" Robbie replies.

They were at their school's parking lot. It was a quarter 'till five. The majority of the students and faculty already left for home, and Robbie sat in his truck, thinking about... well,… _a lot_. André stayed afterschool to finish a politics exam, so he happened to see his friend, deep in thought.

"No," André answers, "You've been my friend for years. I _know_ you're not gay."

André climbs in the back of Robbie's truck and sits next to him.

"How can you tell?" Robbie questions.

André laughs.

"Have you seen how many girls you've chased in the past?" he says, "Unless you were trying to disprove your 'gayness'…"

"Hey!" Robbie snaps.

André puts his hands up in protest.

"Chill, man! I was only kidding!" André retorts, "Again, I _know_ you're not gay! Even if you were, I wouldn't care. I have absolutely nothing against them. Plus, there really isn't a certain way all gays act. I know plenty that if you hung out with them, you wouldn't know they were!"

"Then, why do so many people think that I am?" Robbie poses.

André hesitates but answers his question.

"Well…" he responds, "A lot of people have this perception that all gay guys act… kinda… girly."

"Huh," Robbie breathes, "Do I act girly?"

"Uh… Don't take this the wrong way, Robbie, but you kinda do."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Robbie stands up and starts pacing in the truck.

André watches him curiously.

"What do I do that makes me seem like that?" Robbie says.

"Well, you sorta have that 'Metrosexual' thing going on. You get manicures and pedicures. You get your feet bleached. Well, actually," André continues, "There's nothing wrong with being a clean-cut guy like yourself. The ladies _love_ that! The only problem is how you are always quick to tell people you do that kind of stuff."

"Oh! So, I should stop telling people I get manicures and such?" Robbie suggests.

"Hell, yeah! You pretty much lose your 'guy points' when you do that. And, don't worry," André adds, "Plenty of guys in this school get themselves all pampered up. I do too. You see my hair?"

"Yeah," Robbie answers.

"I get it done by this Senegalese woman that lives a couple streets away from us. It takes at least eight hours to do, and I come back every two months for her to redo my braids," André says.

"Wow," Robbie sighs, "So, it takes a lot of effort to make yourself look this way. No wonder why you're such a good-looking guy."

André looks at Robbie in disgust.

Robbie understands and sits on the edge of his truck.

"That's another thing I should get rid of, isn't it?" Robbie asks.

"Definitely. It creeps a lot of people out." André explains.

"Okay," Robbie pries, "So, all of this was why girls never liked me?"

André scratches his head.

"That, and because of Rex," André responds.

"Yeah, I figured," Robbie states, "That's why I'm slowly trying to get rid of him."

"Good," André sighs, "I realized back in the 7th grade that Rex was sorta like an alter-ego of yours. He said everything you wanted to, but couldn't. Since then, I think you've actually become more confident in yourself. But, you still have some way to go. Just get rid of that puppet as soon as you can!"

"Oh, I will!" Robbie says.

The two guys sit in silence for a few seconds.

"Do you think I'll ever get a girlfriend?" Robbie whispers.

He looks up at the sun-setting sky, as if searching for an answer.

"Yes," André persuades, "I _know_ you will. You just have to pay attention to what's going on around you. You know... Open your eyes a little more. Then, you'll see things more clearly."

"So, open my eyes?"

"Open your eyes."

Robbie nods and gives André their 'secret handshake', one that they, along with Beck, only knew.

"Thanks, André"

"Anytime, Rob."

Before parting ways, Robbie offered André a ride home.

He declined.

André liked walking because it allowed him to collect his thoughts and calm down. He really hoped that his girl advice would help Robbie realize who was meant for him.

In reality, Robbie didn't need that help at all.

It was André who should have been taking his own advice.


	8. Hill

"Ooh! Let's play-"

"No!"

It was Tuesday.

André, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade were at their local park. It was a "Professional Day" at Hollywood Arts, or, as the students liked to call it, a "Top Secret Teachers Meeting Day". So, there was basically no school. The gang was lounging on top of the biggest hill in the park, one that was used for sledding in the winter, if they were lucky enough to have snow. All six friends were just flat-out **BORED**. So, Cat had been thinking of games to play…

For the past half-hour.

"Come on guys!" André preaches, "Don't get angry! At least Cat is _trying _to think of something fun to do."

Cat lights up from André's defense.

"Sorry Cat."

"Yeah, Sorry."

"Lo siento."

"Whatever!"

Everyone stares at Jade, and she scoffs.

"I'm so very sorry, Cat," she says in monotone.

"Alright then," André says while standing up, "Does anyone else have any more ideas?"

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"Nada."

"Nope."

"Let's just go to my place," Beck suggests.

They all agree and start heading towards the parking lot. On the way there, Tori slips on some pine needles and falls to the ground.

"Hah! Nice job, klutz!" Jade laughs.

As Robbie gives Tori a hand, André has an idea. He starts running towards the dumpster at the end of the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Beck calls out.

"Just follow me!" André answers back.

Once the whole gang makes it to the dumpster, André starts climbing_ into_ it.

"Gross! What are you doing?" Tori yells.

Everybody else ignores her comment while André puts a hand out to pull Jade and Robbie inside. Two minutes later, they jump out with three huge and clean cardboard boxes. Tori is still confused as the others carefully break open the boxes, so they're completely flat.

"Head back to the hill!" Beck hollers.

When they arrive, André, Jade, and Robbie set the cardboard pieces about twenty feet away from each other.

"Okay! Now, choose your partners!" Robbie announces.

Cat squeals and quickly hooks arms with Jade.

Robbie and Beck high five.

Tori pulls André off to the side.

"What are we doing?" she asks.

"Sledding," he answers, "We used to do this a lot when we were little. The pine needles make you go super-fast!"

Tori frowns.

"Isn't this dangerous, though?" she says, "And, I don't wanna touch those. You got 'em from a dumpster."

"Don't be such a germaphobe, Tor," he laughs, "You'll be fine. I promise."

Tori nods.

"Alright," she mumbles.

The others are ready to go, with Beck and Robbie sitting on one "sled" and Cat and Jade on another. Tori carefully sits on the remaining one, pulling the front of it to her lap, for protection, and André sits behind her.

"You ready?" Beck shouts.

Everyone cheers.

"On your marks!"

"Get set!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

They take off.

Tori is a little scared, since this form of sledding is much faster than the original, and the hill is extremely steep!

André doesn't think it matters because they are in the lead!

"Isn't this fun?" he hollers to her.

"No!" she cries, "We're gonna-"

_**CRACK!**_

The cardboard gets caught on a sharp twig, ripping it in two. Tori and André quickly fall off, rolling down the hill for the remainder of the race. They lose, coming in last place.

André crawls over to Tori.

"Are you okay?" he questions.

She's on her back, covering her face with her hands. He slowly removes them, revealing a crimson face.

She's laughing like crazy!

"Oh my gosh!" Tori wails, "We totally lost!"

At that instant, a rough object hits André shoulder.

"Hey Vega! Harris!" Jade yells, "Join the battle!"

Cat and Jade won the race, so they were celebrating by starting a pinecone fight. By the looks of it, Robbie and Beck enjoyed it, by their undying participation.

Tori stands up.

"Come on, André!" she begs while pulling his sleeve, "We need to regain our 'winning status'!"

"Go ahead. I'll be there in a sec," he says.

Tori ran confidently into the battlefield.

As André pulled some pine needles out of his hair, he was trying to decipher the oddest thing:

Tori's laugh.

It was loud,

Hearty,

Unique,

Lively,

_Real._

She's never laughed like this in the past.

In fact, all her other laughs were more soft,

Dry,

Ordinary,

Dull,

Just so...

_Fake?_

Yes.

They were.

André didn't know why Tori felt the need to disguise it.

Her real laugh was absolutely...

Perfect.


	9. I Don't Know

So, here's the thing… I tried to make a chapter for the letter "I", but nothing came out! There really weren't that many words that started with the letter that I could work off of! I am so sorry! So, instead of a chapter, I wanted to clarify a few things that some people were confused/asking about:

1. For chapter one, "Anaphylaxis" is pretty much a severe allergic reaction, whether it be from a bee sting, nuts, etc.

2. I am NOT going to tell you the romantic and friendship pairings for this fanfic. If I did, the whole "magic" of these stories would definitely go away! That's why my chapters have a different variation of characters every time. I am the only person who knows the pairings, but I make these stories for you guys, so interpret them any way you want to! :D

3. In chapter eight, I know the whole "jumping in the dumpster" thing was weird. When I was little, my family lived in South Carolina. A bunch of the neighborhood kids and I used to go to the dumpsters in our apartment complex and find cardboard boxes (Clean ones!), for microwaves, TVs, computers, etc. Then, we'd break them open, get into teams of up to five, and go sledding down this gigantic, steep hill. Yes, it was dangerous, but also so FUN! If you ever go to South Carolina in the Summer, Fall, or Winter, you should definitely try it! The pine needles fall off the trees and dry up in the heat, making them SUPER slippery! I haven't done it in about seven years now, since I live in Kentucky (Boo!).

4. These stories really do have deeper meanings to them! Use your analytical skills! An example would be chapter four. What did all of Tori's words mean in André's dream? Hmm... ?

That is all! I really do _love _writing these stories! It's my hobby! And, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing… especially reviewing! It makes me feel inspired and I LOVE YOU!

Okay… I'll stop talking now. Since I wasted your time, and a perfectly good letter of the alphabet, here is a new chapter for the letter "J". I REALLY enjoyed writing this one! You'll see what I mean soon enough!

Enjoy!


	10. Jugs

"Dude! You totally tore it up out there!"

"Thanks, man!"

André and Robbie passed a few words to each other as their team walked back to the gym. They were covered in sweat and several dirt and grass stains settled on their clothes. Hollywood Arts had a rule: All students were required to participate in some after-school club. The two guys had chosen to be in the intramural flag-football team, with twenty-six other guys in their grade. As they approached the boy's locker room, they noticed something strange.

There was a sign on the door.

_**Construction Going On. Use Other Locker Room.**_

None of them budge.

"We have to go in the _girl's _locker room?" one guy questions.

"Well, that's what it says. Can't you read?" Sikowitz replies.

Another rule at Hollywood Arts was that all teachers were required to sponsor and run the clubs.

"Well," Sikowitz says, "Don't be a bunch of babies! Hustle!"

He blows his whistle.

The girl's locker room is all the way on the other side of the gym. The guys grab their stuff and race to hit, hoping to be first to get a stall or shower. Sinjin and a couple of others make it there first, but stop like deer in headlights. The rest quickly follow, wondering what they're staring at.

"Oh my freakin' Jesus!" Sinjin screeches.

The intramural tennis team.

_Fuck!_

Twenty-three senior girls are in different stages of being dressed. Some are fully clothed, ready to go home. Others are halfway dressed, struggling to put on that last article of clothing. The rest are the unluckiest ones.

Two in particular are Cat and Tori.

Cat, wearing nothing but candy-striped panties and a matching lace bra sits on a bench, in front of a row of sinks. Tori wears solid black boy shorts and an un-matching purple push-up bra. She had been combing Cat's hair.

Every single girl stops dead in their tracks and screams bloody murder.

"Get out!"

"What the hell!"

"Perverts!"

"Oh my God!"

"Hide!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Lord, help me!"

"Kill the bastards!"

It's literally eight seconds after the guys enter when the girls start pelting them with random objects, including bottles of lotion, cans of hairspray, and tennis rackets. Even though André shields himself, he gets hit in the arm. The guys get out of the room as fast as they can, passing a confused Sikowitz. Then, they run to the hallway, heading in different directions. They think it's a good idea to use the boy's restrooms to change.

_15 minutes Later…_

André, along with Robbie, Sinjin, and six other guys are almost ready to leave. They all stay quiet, still shocked and embarrassed from the recent event.

Someone finally speaks up.

"So," one guy asks, "Who has the best jugs?"

André frowns.

Nothing good can come from this.

"Audrey!"

"No, Charity!"

"Definitely Kenora and Hannah!"

"Sweet, Sweet Maria!"

"No way! LaToya beats them all!"

Sinjin stands up.

"You guys are all wrong!" he announces, "Cat has the biggest, most beautiful gazongas I've ever seen!"

They all start bust-out laughing like maniacs.

Robbie gets angry, his face turning beet red.

André immediately takes action.

"Knock it off!" he commands, his voice carrying over, "You know this ain't right!"

Sinjin speaks up again.

"Did you all see Tori?" he asks, "Hell, she was the sexiest-"

_**WHAM!**_

André takes Sinjin by the shirt and pins him onto the nearby stall.

"Please don't hurt me!" Sinjin yells.

The rest of the guys stare at André, waiting for his next move. He lets go of Sinjin, picks up his backpack, and quickly heads out of the bathroom, to his locker.

On his way there, Tori crosses his path.

She covers her eyes and speed-walks away from him.

He does the same.

"Oh, Lord," he mutters under his breath.

As André approaches his locker, he notices an orange sticky note stuck to it.

He reads it.

_**We know you guys didn't do it on purpose. Sikowitz told us. It was the stupid janitor's mistake.**_

_**P.S.- Put ice on that arm. I sorta accidentally-on purpose nailed you with my hairbrush. Sorry bud!- XOXO Tori.**_

André folded up the note and slipped it into his pocket. He would show it to Robbie later. Then, he rolled up his sleeve on his left arm.

A huge, purplish-black bruise formed where Tori had hit him.

He lightly brushed it with his thumb.

It hurt like a bitch.


	11. King

"I can't believe that just happened."

"I know, right?"

André and Tori vented as they approached Tori's front door. An adorable eleven month-old girl, wearing a yellow jumper and bonnet, was propped up on Tori's side. Her name was Gemma, and she was André's cousin. André had the task of babysitting her, while his aunt and uncle were away at some conference. He thought it would be a good idea to look after her at Tori's house, since she was alone for the day and absolutely loved babies.

In the early evening, both teens and the baby took a short walk around the neighborhood. As they passed several strangers, all they got were ashamed, shaking heads, or nasty looks.

"People can be so rude," André grumbles while unlocking Tori's door, "They just ruin a perfectly good day."

Tori doesn't say a word while she jumps in place, trying to push Gemma up higher on her torso.

André stares at her curiously.

"Do you know why those people were acting that way?" he asks.

Gemma shrieks, making Tori a little startled.

"Well…" she starts.

"Yeah?" he asks.

André pushes the door open, and they come inside. Right when Tori shuts the door and locks it, Gemma starts whimpering.

"No…" André groans.

Tori struggles to hold Gemma as she squirms violently in her arms. She tries to fight off Tori by pulling a fistful of her hair.

"Ow!" she screams.

André watches them, amused, as he sits on the armrest of the couch.

"Could you please take her?" a desperate Tori asks.

"No way," he answers, "This is too much fun to watch!"

André quickly changes his mind as his cousin snatches Tori's glasses from her face, almost breaking them.

"No!" he shouts.

Gemma immediately freezes in place and stares at André. Then, she drops Tori's glasses to the ground and squeals as a waterfall of tears run down her face. Tori pulls her in closer.

"I think you scared her, André," she laughs.

André shakes his head as he stands up. He removes Tori's glasses from the carpet and places them back on her face. Then, he takes Gemma out of her arms.

"Aww!" he sounds while lifting her to the air, "I'm sorry Baby Girl!"

André takes Gemma to the couch and Tori follows. After sitting down, he wipes her eyes with his thumb.

"You want me to sing your favorite lullaby?" he asks.

Gemma whimpers and André starts to sing.

"_**Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green, **_

_**When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen. **_

_**Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? **_

_**'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so."**_

André serenades the rest of the song, rocking Gemma back and forth in his arms. Tori sits nearby, quietly, as goosebumps form on her arms. She's heard this song hundreds of times, but never this way. It's usually sung with more of a "folklore" tone to it. André sings it with so much more soul, and it's just breathtaking. By the time he's done, the baby is asleep. Tori looks at André while he unties Gemma's bonnet and sets it on the coffee table. She immediately gets up when he looks back at her.

"Uh… I'll get her s-some blankets," she stutters.

Tori quickly gets out of the living room and up the stairs. André thinks nothing of this, carrying on with taking off Gemma's sneakers. Waiting for Tori, he takes a few moments to observe his cousin much more closely.

Gemma's hair, in soft curls, is black, more of a dark brown in the sunlight. Though not open, her eyes are a sweet chocolate that shines when she's happy. And, her skin, André's favorite, is a creamy coffee color. Her beautiful aspects come from her mother, André's blood relative, who is black, and her father, who's whi-

"Oh!" André whispers to himself.

He finally got it.

Tori came downstairs, blankets in hand, and went straight for the nearby closet. She dropped the blankets to the ground, opened the door, and pulled out some pillows from a high shelf. André watched her for a second, then back at Gemma. He lightly tapped her nose and started singing part of the nursery rhyme again, only more softly.

"_**When I am king,**_

_**You shall be queen."**_


	12. Lost

"Bear!"

"Ahh!"

André, Beck, Cat, Jade, Tori, and Robbie were stuck in the middle of the woods, a little after the sun went down. They were on their school's annual senior camping trip. After all of the students ate dinner and pitched their tents, Sikowitz sent them on a scavenger hunt. He was one of their chaperones and thought they needed a little fun. André and the gang didn't really care much for doing it, so they went exploring instead. They got lost in the process.

"Cat!" Robbie yells, "There are no bears in these woods!"

"It was only a squirrel!" Beck adds.

Cat turns red, almost matching her hair.

"Sorry," she apologizes.

As Robbie pulls Cat off the ground and the others straighten themselves out, André starts chuckling.

"What?" Tori asks.

"You should've seen your face!" he says to her.

As André reenacts Tori's scream and dropping of her flashlight, by using his own, she tackles him to the ground. Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie stand nearby, laughing at the scene.

"Look who's talking!" Tori states while standing up, "You should've seen your own face! You were way worse than me!"

"No way!" André laughs.

Beck quickly joins in.

"It's true!" he says, "You looked like you were about to faint!"

Beck tumbles clumsily to a nearby bush.

"Help me, Lord!" he mocks while pretending to almost pass out.

Tori, Jade, Cat, and Robbie laugh their butts off.

"Alright!" André surrenders, "Well played!"

"Okay," Beck states as everyone calms down, "Now for the real problem. Does anyone know where the campsite is yet?"

Everyone stares at each other.

"Uh…"

"I don't know."

"Well…"

"We have to go that-"

"NO!"

Cat crosses her arms and frowns.

"That's not fair! I've been telling you guys all this time that the campsite is _that way_!" she shouts while pointing her arm eastward, "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Here we go," Beck whispers, holding hands with a silent Jade.

"Remember what happened last time?" Robbie asks.

"Yeah, but this time it's different! I know where the camp is! I'll prove it to you!" Cat pleads.

Everyone doesn't say a word. André looks around, trying to see if someone will say something. Since nobody does, he is the first to speak up.

"I think we should follow Cat," he announces.

Everyone is silent once again, for a few more seconds. This time, Beck is the first one to speak.

"Come on," he commands, pulling Jade with him.

Beck starts walking westward, opposite the way Cat told everyone to go. Robbie thinks to himself for a moment and soon follows. André, Cat, and Tori stay put. Jade looks back at them.

"Come on, you guys!" she hollers.

Tori fidgets with her fingers insecurely.

"I don't know," she whispers, more to the sky than anyone else.

André places a hand on her shoulder.

"Go ahead. We'll catch up to you," he tells her.

Tori glances at Cat before running to Robbie, Beck, and Jade, who are now waiting for the last two. André turns around to face a disappointed Cat.

"I really do want to go where you want us to," he starts, "But, there's no way to change some of their opinions. And, I think it would be dangerous if we all split up in different directions, especially at this time. Do you understand?"

Cat nods while André takes his hand into hers.

"Let's go," he whispers.

It took them a little more than three hours to find the campsite, without Cat's help, of course. After Sikowitz gave them a small chat, the gang joined their classmates in their tents. After a while, it was past midnight. André couldn't sleep, so he took a short walk. He spotted Cat lying on the grass, next to the lake. From a distance, he noticed that she was staring at the stars, probably thinking to herself. André really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so he kept going.

It turned out she was right all along.

He's never felt guiltier in his life.


	13. Malicious

"Preterite?"

"No, you're wrong again. It's the Imperfect."

It was Thursday afternoon. André and Jade were studying for a Spanish exam, due the next day, at Jade's house. Their teacher was known to give his students the hardest tests, so they thought it would be best to study with each other, since none of their other friends even took that class. Things went pretty slow for the first couple of hours, with both teens deep in thought with their books and notecards out. After a while, their brains had enough.

"Spanish is so stupid!" Jade sneers.

"Then why'd you take it?" André laughs.

Jade rolls her eyes and gets off the carpet. She and André were in her living room, since it had the most room to spread out their stuff.

"Want anything?" Jade asks as she heads towards the kitchen.

"Water, please!" André answers.

Jade walks into the kitchen and opens a high cabinet. She pulls out two glasses. As she opens the refrigerator, André starts examining his notes again. A few seconds later, he hears a loud, high-pitched scream and a smash. He immediately gets off the couch and runs towards the kitchen.

"Jade?" he calls out.

She is standing on the counter, shaking. She also has a horrified look to her face, and it's as if she's about to cry. Two broken glasses are shattered across the hardwood floor. André tries to make sense of the scene in front of him.

"You okay?" he asks, still confused.

Jade shakes her head and points her finger to a fuzzy, gray object at the far corner of the kitchen.

A mouse.

"You're scared of a mouse?" André questions, "It's so tiny, though!"

"Just kill it!" Jade snaps.

"I can't just kill it!"

"You have to!"

"Why?"

"They're so gross!"

"No, they're rather cute, actually!"

"Just kill it!"

"No chance!"

"Kill it!"

"Say please."

"_Please_ kill it!"

"Okay, I won't kill it, but I'll try to catch it!"

"No fair! You said if I said please, you'd kill it!"

"I said no such thing!"

"ANDRÉ!"

"JADE!"

"Gosh, you can be such a jerk!"

André laughs as he gets a container from the kitchen table. Jade is still on the counter, her face now red in anger and embarrassment. André gets on his hands and knees and starts crawling on the floor, avoiding the shattered glass. Once he spots the mouse, now next to the refrigerator, he slowly approaches it, the container hovering for a bit. He slams it down, but misses the animal. It races around the kitchen, making Jade freak out even more. After a few more tries, André catches it.

"Finally!" Jade praises.

André walks over to her, the container still in his hands. Jade cautiously backs up.

"Close that thing!" she asserts, "What if the mouse jumps out at me?"

"You're thinking of a kangaroo mouse," he corrects, "Plus, it needs air."

"That diseased freak doesn't need air!"

"Yes, it does!"

"It _needs_ to die!"

"You _need_ to calm down!"

"You're such a guy!"

"And surprisingly, you're such a girl!"

The two glare at each other for a bit until the mouse squeaks and Jade sighs.

"Fine," she says, "Go outside and get rid of that thing. Get as far away from my house as you possibly can. I'll stay here and clean this mess."

André agrees to the plan and leaves out the front door. Jade immediately jumps off the counter. She grabs a broom and dustpan and sweeps the glass off the floor. After she's done, she goes back to the living room to reorganize her papers. André comes inside seconds later. He has a discouraged look to his face.

"What's up?" Jade interrogates.

"Well…" André starts.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda…"

"What?"

"Lost the mouse."

Jade turns ghost white.

"Where'd you lose it?"

"Well, You see…"

"Where?"

There's a short pause.

"In here."

Jade jumps on André's back in terror.

"Find it!"

"Jade!"

"Kill it!"

"Jade!"

"What if-"

"JADE!"

"What?"

"I was only kidding!"

Jade immediately gets off of André and punches him in the arm.

"Douchebag," she grumbles.

"Sorry, Princess," he chuckles.

After another scowl at her friend, Jade looks over at the open Spanish books and notes. She starts putting her stuff away.

"I'm done with the Spanish," she states, "Let's just take a break."

The two cleaned up the living room and put away their stuff in silence. After finishing up, Jade offered to watch a movie, and André agreed. Before she turned on the TV, he led her back to the couch.

"You know," he said, "I wouldn't have ever expected you to be afraid of a mouse. You're usually pretty hardcore."

"Well, I am a girl," she laughed, "I have the right to act like one sometimes."

Jade was right.

André couldn't believe he was ever scared of this girl.

In real life, she wasn't malicious at all.

She was misunderstood.


	14. N

_**Ho, Ho, to the Ho! Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! My family doesn't, though. But, I still LOVE this holiday! I know I haven't updated in like 24 days. It's not that I didn't care about you guys. I just had final exams and had to write eight essays for a scholarship I'm applying to! Don't worry, though! I'm free for the rest of winter break! Oh, and I promised this one girl I would update last weekend... I. AM. SO. SORRY. o.0! Let's just say that this is my present to you! Enjoy!**_

"How about some bath products?"

"Wrong move, man."

André and Beck were at their town's local Macy's. About a million people were doing some last minute Christmas shopping. It was December 24th, Christmas Eve, so everyone was in a hurry to get the best items for their loved ones. Both guys were browsing around the store, careful not to get into anybody's way. André had already bought presents for all of his friends weeks ago, but couldn't decide on Tori's.

"Well, why not?" André asks, confused.

"Just think about it," Beck starts, "You give her the present, and she opens it…"

"And?"

"And, she runs away, crying."

"What! Why would she do that?"

"Well, giving her bath products is kind of like saying, 'Merry Christmas! Go take a shower! You stink like hell!'"

"Good point!" André laughs.

They continue walking through the store, until they hit the jewelry section.

"I'm such an idiot!" André says, "Why didn't I think of jewelry?"

Both guys start looking at the various items that the store had left to offer.

"If you're giving her jewelry," Beck states while picking up a watch, "You should definitely give her some candy."

"Why?"

"Girls _love_ candy!"

"I don't know what her favorite is, though."

"Just ask her. Pretend you're taking a survey for one of your classes or something. She won't know a thing."

"Alright. I'll call her later."

André and Beck continue with their search. It passes ten minutes, but they can't find anything that's perfect. Right when they are about to give up, a mob of people are crowding around a pyramid of black, velvet jewelry boxes. Above the tower is a picture of a silver necklace with three pendants: A diamond-studded dove, a similar music note, and an amethyst-studded letter, personalized to meet your needs.

This was it.

"That's perfect!" André shouts to Beck as he points to the poster, "Tori would_ LOVE_ that!"

André starts heading towards the mob until Beck grabs his shoulders.

"Hold on! You're not going in _there_, are you?" Beck asks.

"Of course I am!"

"But, you'll get killed!"

"I _have_ to get that necklace!"

"Dude! Do you not see this? It's like Black Friday all over again!"

André thinks to himself for a second and looks at Beck.

"I'll take my chances," he smirks.

"Well then! You're gonna need some backup!"

André and Beck run over to the mob. It is a lot scarier than they thought. People are all over the place, scrambling to find the right necklace. There are two people, one young man and one older woman, fighting over the last "K" necklace. Some people are "politely" arguing with each other while others are in total fist-fight mode. André makes it through them in one piece. Beck is struggling to get to the pyramid, now destroyed, so André starts to search for a "T" necklace by himself. It takes him a minute, but he finds it! It is on the floor, under the table, so he gets on his knees and crawls to it. Lucky for him, though, a woman, maybe in her forties, spots it too, so she hurries to get it first. Since it is obvious that André is going to win this competition, she reaches for a perfume bottle in her purse and sprays the teen in his eyes. As he yelps in pain, she grabs the necklace and gets out of there, as fast as she can.

_Damn it!_

André carefully gets out of the area, wiping the tears from his eyes. Beck sits on a nearby bench. His hair is messed up, and part of his flannel shirt is ripped.

"So…" Beck says, "I'm _NEVER _doing that again!"

As André gets closer to him, he sees a black, velvet box in his hand.

"You got it!"

"Sure did! It took a while, but I got it!"

Beck tosses the box to André. He opens it, his face immediately falling.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't the right necklace!"

"What do you mean? It's the same one like all the others in that pile!"

André sighs.

"You do realize that every one of these has a different letter, to represent someone's name, right?"

Beck stays silent for a second.

"Oh…"

"Oh is right! I wanted to get one that has a "T" on it! "T" for "Tori"! What would "A" stand for?"

"A very sorry friend?"

André puts a hand to his forehead and cools off. He puts the necklace back into the box.

"Nah. I'm sorry, man. Maybe I can find a way to take the pendant off the necklace or something."

"Don't do that. Just keep it on there," Beck proposes.

"What would 'A' stand for?" André questions.

Beck tells him.

André smiles.

That boy was just too sneaky!

But nonetheless...

He was so thankful to have a friend like him.


	15. Opaque

"When is she gonna tell us?"

"I don't know."

"Just be patient."

It was Saturday night.

André, Tori, Beck, Robbie, Jade, and Cat were sitting in Tori's living room, watching a movie. Jade and Beck were snuggled on the rug, while the others lounged on the couches. André, Robbie, and Tori occupied the biggest one. Cat, on the other hand, lay on the remaining one, smoothing the fur of her teddy bear. She wasn't paying much attention to the movie.

"But, I have to leave soon," Robbie whispers.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to get worried," André responds.

"She'll tell you guys," Tori says, "I promise."

Cat was acting strange all week, and not the typical kind that she always is. She just wasn't herself. Every time someone, mostly guys, were near her, she stayed as far away from them as possible. She stopped singing on a daily basis. She stopped with her talk about mostly nonsense. She even lost the color in her face and hair! Her bubbly personality completely disappeared. Something major had happened to her, and André, Beck, and Robbie wanted to find out! Tori and Jade already knew, but Cat made them promise not to tell the guys. She would tell them herself.

It was almost nine-thirty.

Cat immediately grabs the remote next to her and turns off the TV. Tori and Jade take her cue and stand up. Jade tells Beck to sit with André and Robbie, while Tori turns on the lights. Then, she carries a nearby coffee table to the middle of the room, in front of the guys. All three girls sit on it, with Cat in the middle and Jade and Tori on either side of her.

"Go ahead, Cat," Jade says to her.

"Uh…" Cat whimpers, her voice cracking a little.

"You can tell us," Beck reassures.

Cat glances at everyone around her. Once she gets some approving nods, she continues.

"My boyfriend…" she whispers.

"What did he do?" Robbie asks.

Cat's breathing gets heavy as her eyes fill up with tears. She immediately sprints out of the room, upstairs. André, Beck, and Robbie are left dumbfounded.

"Did her boyfriend break up with her or something?" Beck questions.

"Uhh... Not exactly," Tori tells him.

"What do you mean by that?" André says.

Tori and Jade give each other the 'Should we tell them?' look. They whisper to each other for a few seconds, then pull themselves closer to the guys, so their knees almost touch. Tori speaks first.

"He tried to-"

"What?" Beck says.

She can't push herself to talk anymore.

"What did he try to do?" Robbie asks.

Tori shakes her head and fights back tears. Jade opens her mouth.

"He tried to rape her, guys."

_RAPE._

The word plays in their heads

Over,

And over,

And over again.

Beck stays silent. It was almost like someone sucks the life out of him. Jade tries to get him to speak, to look at her, to do _something_, but nothing works.

He just sits there.

Robbie, on the other hand, immediately cries his eyes out. Tori tries to calm him down, but none of her tactics work. He blames himself for everything and walks out the front door.

He goes home.

After all of this happens, it's André's turn to react.

"I'M GONNA BUST THAT GUY'S ASS!" he yells.

André gets off of the couch and heads towards the door. Tori beats him to it and blocks his way.

"Don't, André!" she pleads.

"And why shouldn't that jerk get what he deserves?"

"There's no point now! There wasn't enough evidence that he did it, so you'll only get yourself in trouble if you try to do anything!"

"But, he hurt her! She's broken now, because of _him_!"

"Look, I know it hurts that we can't do anything about it! But, the best we can do is be there for Cat. And, try to act normal around her. She doesn't want any of her friends treating her like she's some freak!"

Tori and André stare at each other angrily for a few seconds. Beck and Jade watch them from the couch.

"You know what?" André shouts, "I'm out! I need some air!"

He gives his three remaining friends one last glance and gets out of the house. He lies in Tori's front yard and closes his eyes. Everything's just too much for him, and he needs some time to think. He is in peace, until a faint voice calls his name.

_Cat._

André stands up and immediately looks up at the second story balcony. Cat leans on the railing, peering down at him. She looks calm.

"Hi André."

"Umm…Hey… Cat."

She closes her eyes, taking in the cool breeze and opens them again.

"You okay, André?"

"You're asking if _I'm_ okay?"

"Yeah. Well, you yelled pretty loud."

"You heard me?"

"Yup."

Cat giggles a little, making André's heart warm up.

"Sorry about that," he replies.

"Don't apologize. It just shows how much you care."

Cat pauses, then speaks again.

"André?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be sad."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"But, it's so hard not to be."

"Just remember that when you're sad, I am too. Do you want that to happen?"

"No."

"Be happy for everything else, then. It will make you feel so much better. Trust me."

André sighs as he runs his fingers through his braids. Cat watches him curiously.

"I love you, André," she says.

"I love you too, Little Red."

Cat smiles.

"Can you give her a hug?" she asks.

"Give who a hug?" he says, confused.

"Tori. I'm sure she's upset now, since you screamed at her."

André feels guilty.

"You really think that would help?" he questions.

"Of course. A hug is the best medicine known to all friendships."

That night, André couldn't help but think that Cat's advice was too ironic. The last thing Cat wanted to do was hug him, or anybody else, for that matter.

It just didn't make any sense.

Even when this horrible thing happened to her, she still put everyone else's problems ahead of hers.

She acted like her typical self.

And, this only meant one thing to André:

Cat was going to be okay.


	16. Peace

"What's up?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

It was Sunday evening. André was standing in the Vegas' backyard, using up the freedom he had left, until school resumed on Monday. Tori was lying on a huge picnic blanket, a little startled from André's unexpected visit. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear him enter the yard.

"It's okay," André laughs as he sits next to Tori, "That book must really be amazing."

"Oh, it is!" Tori says while sitting up, "What are doing here?"

"Well… You didn't come to school on Friday."

Tori looks away from André's gaze and nervously smoothes out a wrinkle from the blanket.

"I was sick," she mumbles.

André gives a worried look at the brunette.

"No," he starts, "You have senioritis real bad. Now, you just miss school… just because. Something's wrong, and I want to know what it is."

For as long as André had known Tori, she seemed happy all the time. Even though everyone else thought she was, he knew, deep down, that she wasn't. Tori was just so distant, from André, from all of her friends, especially this school year.

"It's just that… I'm so… angry and upset all the time. There's just no point anymore…" she stutters.

"I don't understand," he says.

Tori peers back up at André and shakes her head in disappointment. She waits a few seconds before speaking again.

"I never felt like I truly belonged with any of you guys," she states.

"What are you talking about? Of course you do!"

"No! You're all so special… amazing… and I'm just… me."

"But, there's nothing wrong with you!"

"Then why does everyone act like something is wrong with me?"

André is confused.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Did you know that the majority of the students in our grade went to middle school with me?"

"No, I didn't."

"They act so different now, but back then… God… They were just so cruel."

"What did they do?"

She tells him.

In the past, Tori was labeled as the nicest girl you could ever meet. But, this wasn't a good thing in middle school. She was an easy target. Tori had the highest anxiety any kid could have, just because of her classmates. They bullied her in a social hell. If someone wasn't pushing her around, others used words to bring her down.

"I hate that I remember the worst of it," she sighs, "There was this one Saturday, in the seventh grade…"

"Yeah?" André says.

"I was walking home, by myself. There was a group of eight of my classmates and three other kids from another middle school. They were walking on the sidewalk, maybe ten feet behind me. I tried walking as fast as possible, to avoid them. But, it just didn't happen. One boy yelled to me. He called me a 'fat ass', and I complet-"

André stops breathing.

"_Hey, fat ass!"_

_Thirteen year old André, Cat, and Beck were hanging out with some kids in their neighborhood. They did this often, since they went to different schools. A girl, their age, was walking ahead of them. They ignored her until one of their friends yelled at her. She didn't turn around._

"_Hey! I was talking to you!" the boy screamed again._

_The girl still didn't turn around, so the rest of the kids, the ones who went to her middle school, started to throw pinecones at her. While doing so, they yelled rude remarks at her._

"_Freak!"_

"_Ugly bitch!"_

"_You're such a pig!"_

"_Nobody likes you!"_

"_Go kill yourself!"_

_The three kids from Hollywood Arts couldn't believe what they heard or saw. André and Cat didn't know what to do, so they just stood there. Beck pretended to join in with the pinecone throwing by "accidentally" hitting all of the other kids. After that, the young teenagers decided to push the bullying even farther._

"_Get her!" one girl yelled._

_All eight kids, excluding Cat, Beck, and André, ran straight to the girl. She tried to escape them, but couldn't. The first three that reached her, pushed her down. André didn't see her fall, but knew one thing: She landed on the sidewalk… HARD. Then, she screamed bloody murder. That's when everyone, with horrified looks to their faces, ran away, as fast as they could. Beck saw what happened, so he bolted out of the scene pretty fast. André ran with Cat, eventually letting her ride on his back, since she had the shortest legs out of the group._

"_What happened to her, André?" a terrified Cat yelled._

"_I don't know, Cat!" André wheezed, while sprinting with all of his might._

"_I'm scared!" she whimpered while clutching tighter to him._

"_It's okay! I am too!" he panted as he watched the other kids ahead of them._

_They scattered like a bunch of crazed gazelles at hunting time._

"God, Tori," André says while focusing on his best friend, "That was you?"

Tori sadly nods.

André takes a second to take a better look at Tori. He remembers that the girl was short, maybe a little taller than Cat. She wasn't overweight, but was on the chubby side. She also had her hair up in a messy ponytail and wore glasses. André now realized that it was Tori, because of her eyes.

"If you knew that Cat, Beck, and I were there, why didn't you say something about it, when you became our friend?" he asks.

"Because… I didn't want you guys to treat me like everyone else does."

"How do they treat you?"

"Now, they all changed. It's kinda like they don't remember what they did to me in middle school. Most of them do talk to me, but only when other people aren't around. It really sucks."

"But, Tor," André retorts, "Cat, Beck, and I didn't do anything to you that day. How in the world would any of us act like the rest of our classmates if we've never hurt you before?"

Tori gets angry, her face getting redder by the second.

"You guys did!" she cries.

"What did we do?" he questions.

"Nothing! You guys did absolutely nothing to stop these guys from hurting me that day! You, Cat, and Beck just mostly stood there and watched!"

Tori pauses for a second to catch her breath.

"And now, because of these people I've known for years, I can't wait to go to college! I'm done! I don't care if I see anyone here ever again! They've made me feel so worthless! There's no point in going to school if I have to feel like I'm not good enough for anyone all the time! It's just too much!" Tori laments.

During this whole rant, André hadn't noticed Tori crying. He pulls her in close, and lies back on the blanket. He wraps his arms around her as she cries on his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispers to her.

After about five minutes, Tori calms down, and both teens still lie on the blanket, taking in the beautiful scene around them. It's almost dark out when André remembers something.

"Hold up," he says, "What happened after those kids pushed you down? Cat and I didn't see."

Tori carefully gets off of André and sits up. She glances down at him.

"You seriously don't know?"

"Nope."

"Okay… Well… They hadn't realized that the sidewalk was littered with glass. So, one of my knees were cut open. I had to get eleven stiches… Haven't you ever noticed my scar?"

Tori scoots a little closer to André after he shakes his head. She places her legs over his lap. When he notices the scar, he carefully runs his fingers across it. It's smooth and blends pretty well with her skin, but it's really shiny.

"It's ugly, isn't it?" Tori asks.

"Nah," André answers, "I think I just found something that makes you even more beautiful."

"You're silly," she laughs.

"I'm being serious," he explains.

"Then, you're just too sweet. Just so you know, I never want to lose Robbie, Jade, Cat, Beck, or you, _especially_ you! You guys seriously make me happy…"

André was glad to hear that. After high school ends, Tori can be released from all of the pain she's been feeling. Then, he, with the help of his friends, can give her peace.

Of her mind,

Of her soul,

Maybe even her heart.


	17. Quiet

**So... I haven't updated in over a month! And I am so very sorry about that! It's just that I was so freakin' busy with too many school-related things! It really frustrated me! But, all that matters is that I finally created a new chapter :). Be pumped! And don't forget to REVIEW! They keep me going! :D**

"I forgot how great this game could be!"

"That's only because you're winning!"

They were playing_ Scrabble_.

André, Beck, Tori, and Jade were tired of playing cards repetitively, so they decided to have a classic board game night in Tori's kitchen. After playing _Monopoly_ and _Life, _they were on to _Scrabble. _André was in the lead.

"You're not having fun?" André asks his opponents.

"No," Tori answers immediately.

André smiles at her and shakes his head.

"Aw," he teases, "Not having fun 'cus poor little you is in last place?"

Beck snickers to himself, and Jade rolls her eyes. Tori frowns.

"Of course not!" she exclaims, "It's just that I don't like games that involve… spelling… words… aw shut up!"

As the others laugh at her, Tori gets up to pour herself a glass of iced tea. André, Beck, and Jade decide to continue the game without her.

"Alright!" André says, "It's my man's turn! Whatcha got?"

Beck hesitates to put his letters on the board, and Jade gets annoyed by it.

"Go on," she says, "We don't have all night."

Tori sits back at the table.

"You heard her. Go ahead," she responds, before taking a drink of her tea.

Beck sighs and slowly places his letters on the board, one-by-one:

**L,**

**O,**

**V,**

**E.**

_Shit!_

After seeing the word, Tori chokes on her beverage, causing it to spray all over the floor. She goes on a coughing fit. André gets up and kneels next to her seat.

"You okay?" he whispers while patting her back.

"Yeah," she answers, her voice now raspy, "But I don't think they are…"

Both glance at their friends. Jade is currently walking out of Tori's back-patio door. Beck is still at the table with them, silently looking into space.

Tori pulls André off to the side, far enough away so that Beck can't hear what they're saying.

"You get Jade, and I get Beck," she commands.

As Tori starts to comfort Beck, André goes outside. It's really dark, except for a few lights shining in Tori's porch. André ventures out in the semi-darkness and is amazed by the weather. Even though it's February, it has been abnormally warm for the past three days. After about a minute, André spots Jade's silhouette at the edge of Tori's swimming pool. He casually strolls on over, making sure she hears his footsteps so that she doesn't get startled.

"Hey," André starts.

Jade is staring straight at the water.

"Hi."

André turns Jade around so that she's facing him.

"You know," he hints, "This is the part where I ask you what's wrong, and you say 'nothing'. Then, I push really hard to get you to tell me, which winds up with you trying to kill me."

"And?" she mumbles.

"And, this time, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not doing that."

"Well, why not?"

"I just can't, okay?"

"But-"

"No!"

Jade's face turns red in anger. Even though she's in this state, André stands his ground.

"I'm not leaving, Jade," he declares.

"Then, I will!" she snaps.

Jade starts walking away, so André blocks her.

"Move!" she demands.

"I can't!" he retorts, "Not when you're like this!"

"Just get out of my way!"

"No!"

"André! You're just so…"

Jade stops mid-sentence and lifts her hands up in the air, as if asking God why this was happening to her. Her appearance immediately changes to that of resentment to one of distress,

Misery,

_Heartache._

André finally managed to break through Jade's thick wall.

"I hate you so much," she sobs.

"I know," he whispers.

André gives Jade time to let out her emotions before speaking again.

"Feels terrible, doesn't it?" he asks her.

"What do you mean?" she mutters, staring at her feet.

"When you keep all of these negative feelings inside of you, they build up. And, they can't stay inside forever. You will always explode with emotions, which is what you just did, or, God forbid, try to harm yourself."

Jade is still staring at the ground.

"Look at me," André pleads, "Tell me what's wrong. I know it's about Beck and what happened in there."

Jade takes a deep breath. She sadly looks him in the eyes.

"Why would he do this? He left me. _He _broke up with me," she says.

"Maybe he still loves you."

Jade shakes her head in disbelief.

"No! That's not fair!" she yells," Beck _used to_ care about me. And, I used to tell him everything! I trusted him!"

"Is that why you don't like telling anyone what's on your mind?"

"Yes! How could someone I confided in betray me like that? Beck was perfect! How can I trust anyone else with my thoughts, my dreams, or my feelings?"

André gets frustrated.

"Look at me, Jade!" he asserts, "I'm not Beck! I'm _me_! I'm a completely different person! You can trust me with anything you're dealing with!"

Jade shakes her head again as fresh tears well up in her eyes. She takes a step away from André, and…

_**SPLASH!**_

She stumbles into the dark pool.

By instinct, André dives into the freezing water. Once he finds Jade, he wraps her arms around his neck and places his arm around her waist. Once he carries her to the surface, she shrieks bloody murder. Even though Jade is totally freaked out, André manages to lift her out of the water. Then, he follows suit.

"You're fine," he pants, "You'll be alright!"

As André starts to squeeze the water out of his dreads, he notices that Jade is still shaken.

"Come here," he says softly.

André leads Jade to a big reclining beach chair that sits on the porch. He lays on it and then motions for her to join him. She lies next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. André places an arm around her.

"What I was trying to say before is that I will _always _be there for you, and so will Tori, Robbie, and Cat," he reassures, "If you're ever in too deep, we'll come in and save you."

"Promise?" she says.

"Promise."

Jade gives a huge sigh of relief.

"André?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that I couldn't swim?"

"I didn't. I just went for it."

"Oh… Could we please just stay here for a few more minutes? I don't want to face those guys just yet."

"Fine by me."

Jade calmly closed her eyes and drifted into a state of serenity. She definitely deserved it. In the meantime, André tried to understand why Jade would stand so close to a pool, especially alone, at night, when she didn't know how to swim.

Then, it hit him.

André immediately pulled Jade in tighter.

He thanked God for making him so intrusive.


	18. Rise

**I wrote this when I was half-asleep last night o.0. And, I just revised this for a couple of hours. I was half asleep then, too. So, please tell me what you think. In the meantime, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Zzzzz... -.-**

It's Saturday morning, around 7 a.m. to be exact.

The warm, glowing sun slowly peeks through André's house as Hollywood starts to wake up. As soon as André hears the sounds of pigeons cooing their gentle tune, he opens his eyes. His bedroom is still pretty dark, except for a few rays of light trickling from the sides of his window. On the weekends, he hung towels over it so that the sunshine wouldn't bother him. Like any other person his age, he wanted to sleep in. But, disappointingly, today just isn't the case.

As soon as André's eyes adjust to the artificial darkness, he looks at the petite red-head next to him. She is still asleep.

"_Want a drink?"_

"_Uh… No thanks, man!'_

_It was Friday night._

_André and Robbie were searching for Cat and Tori for the past twenty minutes. They were at a party and soon decided to go home. They agreed that everything had gotten pretty out of control. People were drinking, and some were already passed out. Music was blaring throughout the place, so it was really hard to get a hold of anyone. Plus, drugs were not an uncommon sight. Dealers were just outside, aggressively waiting for their victims. Both guys hit themselves in the head for not expecting this._

_After all, they were in Northridge._

"_Did you find them yet?" André hollers._

"_No! Let's check the living room!" Robbie answers._

_Sure enough, Tori is there. She's sitting on a chair, with her face buried into her hands. André reaches her first._

"_Are you okay?" he asks her._

_Tori lifts her head up, but doesn't say a word. Robbie grabs her hands and pulls her up to her feet. Then, both guys see her face._

_She looks dead tired._

"_What's wrong, Tori?" Robbie questions._

_Tori's eyes flutter for a second before she collapses. André catches her before she hits the ground. Then, he places her back on the couch._

"_Well, this is bad!" Robbie shouts under his breath._

_André spots a cup of soda on the coffee table beside them. He picks it up and sniffs it._

_Someone spiked her drink._

"_Rob, stay here with Tor, while I find Cat," André angrily commands, "We're out of here!"_

_André found Cat, upstairs, six minutes later. She was stumbling out of a bedroom, where a group of people were playing a game. He guessed it was a drinking game by the way she was "walking"._

"_Hehe! Hey André!" Cat calls._

_She tries to reach him, but clumsily falls on her face. An uncontrollable fit of laughter is followed. André shakes his head in embarrassment and goes to her. He lifts her from the ground and tosses her over his shoulder, since she's so light. When he's down the stairs, he motions over to Robbie and heads out the door._

_..._

_André and Robbie carried the girls to Robbie's truck. Robbie dropped Tori off at her house, since Trina was the only one there. Everyone agreed that it would be a bad idea for Cat to go home. Her parents were there and would kill her if they found her this way. So, Trina called Cat's parents and told them that she was going to spend the night at their house. Since Mr. and Mrs. Vega would be home pretty soon, André agreed to let Cat stay over at his place. It was okay, since his grandmother was sleeping over at his aunt's house._

_..._

_It was almost three-thirty in the morning._

_André woke up to the sounds of a faint whimpering. He got up from the living room couch and sluggishly walked to his bedroom. Cat was sitting on his bed, clutching the stuffed bear she gave him for his fifteenth birthday._

"_Cat," he whispers, "I could hear you crying from a mile away."_

"_Sorry," she apologizes._

"_No, it's alright. What's wrong?"_

_He joins her on the bed._

"_I saw him again," Cat says._

"_Saw who?" _

"_He was there!"_

_André understood._

"_He tried to hurt me!" she adds, "He grabbed my arm, and then, I tried to run away! Then, he knocked me down, so I couldn't leave! I couldn't move! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't speak or do any-"_

_Cat's voice cracks and she eventually breaks down. André, now lying on the bed, feels terrible. He's never seen Cat this upset before. He pulls her close and lets her cry on his shoulder._

"_Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" she sobs._

_They lay in silence. André speaks when Cat is calmed down._

"_Don't think that way, Little Red," he begs._

"_Why shouldn't I?"_

"_You don't deserve to feel this way. What you need to do is just let go of what happened. I don't like that you're hurting this bad."_

"_But, it's so hard…"_

"_I know, but once you let go, you'll be happier. I know it."_

"_I'll be the same me, again?"_

"_Of course."_

_Cat yawns._

"_Good," she whispers, "Because I miss me a lot…"_

_She quickly falls asleep._

"_I miss you too, all of us do," André mumbles before shutting his eyes, "Robbie, and Tori, and…"_

"Little Red, wake up."

André shook Cat's arm. He didn't want to disturb her, but was worried. Cat's face was flushed, and he thought that she probably caught a fever.

As Cat slowly comes to, she feels her forehead and groans in pain. André smiles at her.

"This is what you get for drinking last night," he teases.

"Oh, I'm never doing that again," she clarifies.

"You better not."

André pauses for a second.

"Did you hear what Robbie said about you last night?" he asks.

Cat's eyes immediately light up.

"What did he say?" she squeals.

"He said that you were the scariest ass drunk that he's ever seen in his life!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

Cat studies André's face for a second.

"You liar!" she yells.

"God, you can be so gullible sometimes!" he chuckles.

"I hate you so much!"

Cat throws the bear at André, hitting him on the head. Then, she starts to giggle uncontrollably, making her fall off the bed. Even after that, she still continues to giggle.

André noticed that Cat hadn't laughed like that in a really long time.

This only meant one thing to him:

She was letting go.


	19. Salmon

**I'm BACK Y'all :) ! I know I've been gone for a little more than 3 months: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! These past few months have been so hectic, but all of this has definitely paid off because I just graduated from high school! Heck yea! And since school is over, this means I'm going to update this story quite quickly! To all my fans, thank you for being patient! And to anyone I've lied to about "updating really soon"... Sorry 'bout that. Heh...Enjoy!**

"We like purple and sliver."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

André, Jade, Robbie, and Tori were in an empty classroom, debating over this year's prom colors. All four of them were officers of their senior class, with André as the president, Tori as the secretary, Robbie as the treasurer, and Jade as the vice president. Unluckily, it was their job to plan Hollywood Arts' Junior-Senior Prom.

"Purple and Sliver are great colors!" Robbie argues. André agrees and writes the colors on the board.

"No way!" Tori yells while jumping off a desk, "Those are the **_worst_** possible colors we could have!"

"But Purple and Silver are your favorite!" André shoots back.

Jade storms over to the board and starts erasing "Purple" and "Silver".

"They may be her favorite colors, but they aren't right for Prom," she says.

Robbie and André stare at each other in disbelief, as Tori approaches them.

"I agree. Prom's at the aquarium, so Jade and I think that the colors should sort of match it," she debates.

"Alright," André starts, "What do you guys think the colors should be?"

"Aquamarine, Salmon Pink, and Opalescence," Jade answers.

As both girls smile at each other and high five in agreement, Robbie interrupts them.

"Salmon Pink?" he states, "What the hell kind of a color is named after a fish?"

The guys erupt in laughter.

"And Opalescence?" André questions, "What is that?"

"It's a shimmery opal!" Tori clarifies.

"The color of pearls!" Jade adds.

"That's so stupid!" Robbie laughs.

Jade turns beet red and heads to a desk in the back of the room. She puts on the hood of her jacket and hides her face.

"Look what you did!" Tori shouts, punching Robbie in the arm.

"God, Tori! I'm just saying that the colors you chose are too girly!"

"If you haven't noticed, Jade and I are girls!"

"Will you two please stop? It's not really that big of a deal!"

"It's a huge deal, André! This is our senior prom! It's like you guys don't even care!"

Tori storms out of the room, fuming. André scratches his head and glances at Jade before pulling Robbie off to the side.

"Hang out here and talk to Jade," he whispers, "I'm going after Tori."

After Robbie accepts the task, André walks confidently out of the room.

It's pretty dark in the hallways. All of the teachers have gone home, so there are plenty of abandoned classrooms, some open. André does not dare go into any of them, for he's kind of freaked out about how they look at this point.

"Tor!" he calls out.

No answer.

"Yo, Tori!"

Still nothing.

André searches the halls with his guard up, in case something jumps out at him. He looks for Tori a little while more, until stopping in Sikowitz's doorway. He decides to go in, and rest in one of the chairs.

"Where are you, Victoria?" he mumbles, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Moments later, a pair of petite hands grabs André's shoulders. He jumps out of his seat, startled by the unexpected gesture.

"Relax, dude," Tori laughs, "It's only me."

"Yeah. Tori the freaking ghost!" André snaps, still shaken.

"You can be so paranoid sometimes."

Tori playfully smirks at her best friend, then sits on a nearby chair. André does the same, only turns it so that he's facing her.

"Where were you?" he interrogates, "You disappeared like it was your job."

Tori grins slightly at this.

"I was hiding in the restroom."

"Oh… Well if you didn't want to be found, why did you try to kill me with your ghost-like ways?"

"Because I knew I could get you to pee your pants!"

"Hold up! I did not pee! And, we are totally avoiding the real problem… Are you still angry with me and Robbie?"

Tori sighs, then stares at her feet.

"Of course not. I don't even know why I care about this prom so much."

"Oh, come on. You should. I mean it's _**Prom**. _If you ask me, everyone's pretty freaked about it."

"I know…"

"Then why wouldn't you care?'

Tori doesn't answer André.

"Hey. Look at me…" he pleads.

Once Tori looks André in the eye, he knows.

"You aren't going to prom, are you?" he responds.

"Nope."

"But, it's Prom! You have to go!"

"I know, but I have to pay off some school fees."

"It's senior year. **_Everyone_** has to pay fees. I mean, I have to pay over two hundred to this school because I got a "C" in one of our college classes this semester. Even so, I'm still going!"

"You do that. In the meantime, I'm going to pay off these fees."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I'll be fine. It's not like I will die from not attending Prom."

"But, you'll regret it!"

"No, I won't."

"But-"

Tori covers his mouth.

"Just trust me on this one, alright?" she begs.

Before André can reply to Tori's request, Robbie swiftly peeks in the room. Once he spots his friends, he enters. Jade follows not too far behind him.

"So…" Robbie asks, hesitating a little, "Are you guys cool with each other?"

A muffled _"uh-huh"_ comes from André. Tori realizes that she's still covering his mouth, so she quickly releases him. Then, both teens stand from their chairs.

"Great! Um… Tori?" Robbie says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that this whole prom planning thing is stressing everyone out."

"I know," she says, approaching Robbie for a hug, "And apology accepted!"

"Aww…" Jade chimes, "I really don't wanna ruin this for you guys, but we still have to figure out how we're going to decorate the aquarium and burn some cd's before going home."

"Oh my God! Someone shoot me!" Robbie cries, Tori pushing him out of the room.

Jade is about to join them, until André pulls her arm back.

"What's up?" she questions.

"Didn't Tori ask someone to Prom?" he proposes.

"Uh… No."

"Jade, you're awful at lying."

"I'm not lying."

André stares Jade down with the most terrifying scold she's ever seen. She eventually gives in to the pressure.

"Alright! I hate it when you do that! She asked that Ryan kid in our Chemistry class."

"And what happened?"

"Well, Tori wanted to be really creative in asking him, so she asked Cat to help her make cupcakes for him. You should have seen them! I thought it was cute, especially since she spelled out "Prom", with a question mark, using jellybeans. When she asked him after school last Friday, he simply said no. Personally, I wanted to beat up that kid, but Tori told me to ignore it. And even so, she seemed fine after that…"

"Okay."

André stood there for a few moments, thinking to himself, as if Jade wasn't in front of him.

"André," she said, "What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, "I'm not going to do anything."

"Wow. And you say I'm awful at lying."

André quickly glanced at Jade.

"Oh, shut up, Princess. You don't know anything."

"Oh, but I do! Now, let's get back to work!"

André groaned sadly as Jade cheerfully dragged him out of Sikowitz's room.

This was going to be a long night.


	20. Tough

**Hello there! I'd like to say one thing: _WHERE ARE YOU, MY REVIEWING CHILDREN?_ I miss you :(. *sniffle* I really do! Don't leave "Imawesome519" alone again, so come hither! :D.**

"Sorry!"

"I know you are! Just come back and try again!"

André was with Tori, on their school's football field. Hollywood Arts' annual Powderpuff Football game was coming up, and he wanted to make sure that his best friend was ready for it. Even though the game raised money for Prom and was meant to be "just for fun", the Juniors and Seniors of the school saw it as a competition to see which grade was more victorious. Usually, tons of guys volunteered to be coaches and girls as players, but this wasn't the case for the Seniors this year. Only eleven girls, including Cat, Jade, and Tori volunteered to play, while four guys, including André and Beck, signed up as coaches. The Juniors, on the other hand, had over thirty players and twelve coaches. This meant that throughout the actual game, the Juniors could switch out their players, as needed, while the majority of the Senior girls had to play the whole time. Because of this, the Seniors had plenty of practices every evening, to perfect any play they could come up with. Tori had some trouble with a few things, so André vowed to stay with her, after group practice, until she got everything perfect.

"This is the seventh time you missed the ball," André sighs as a frustrated Tori approaches him.

Every time André told Tori to "Go long", she ran as fast as she could, in the direction of the ball, but at the last minute, she slowed down, making the pigskin fly far out of her reach.

"Sorry," Tori repeats, handing over the football.

"It's fine," André says, "Let's try a different approach. This time, while you run, look behind you. This way, you'll see the ball, and you'll know whether to speed up, or slow down, to catch it."

Tori agrees to the plan. Sure enough, after three more tries, she polishes the move.

"Finally!" André shouts in relief.

Once Tori goes back to André and drops the ball to the ground, he gives her a high five.

"Now, the only thing you have to learn is your stance and how to block," he states.

"Do I have to be a lineman?" she whines.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're the second tallest girl on the team. The best linemen are the biggest or tallest people."

"Oh…"

"You afraid?"

"Uh... No."

"Alright. Get in front of me."

Tori faces five feet in front of André.

"First," he starts, "Stand with your feet wide apart, like _this_."

Once Tori sees how André is positioned, she does the same.

"Like _this_?" she questions.

"Place your feet a little wider apart," he commands.

Tori does as she's told.

"Perfect!" André praises, "Now, don't move your feet at all. Squat straight down until your elbows are resting on your knees, like _this_."

Tori examines André carefully and follows his lead.

"Almost," he says, "You turned your feet. Make sure that they're pointing straight ahead."

Tori fixes her feet.

"Good," André replies, "The last thing you do is put your right arm out in front of you. Then, fall forward on your fingers, so that you're angled from the ground."

"Okay," Tori says while shifting forward.

"You're doing it wrong. Don't put too much weight on your fingers, or you'll hurt them."

"How about this?"

"No. Pretend that there's an eyeball on the ground that you're about to pick up."

"An eyeball? You're so weird."

"I know it's odd, but eyeballs are fragile. You don't want to _break_ the eyeball, do you?"

"No…"

"Okay, then. Pretend there's an eyeball right _there_."

André points to the spot where Tori should land her fingers. She falls forward delicately.

"Yes! You got it!" André cheers, while standing up.

"Yay!" Tori squeals.

André motions for Tori to come closer to him.

"Time for the fun part," he smirks.

"The fun part?" she asks, a little hesitant.

"Yup. Stand up and stick both arms straight in front of you, like you're reaching out to hug someone."

"Alright."

"Good. Now, get back in your stance."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Tori groans while getting back to her position.

"Great, Tor," André applauds, "When I say 'Go', put out both arms _immediately_, like I told you. While you do that, move your feet quickly and push yourself five feet forward, as hard as you can."

"So, I stay low the whole time?" Tori asks.

"Exactly. You're in your stance, except your arms are straight in front of you, and you're moving."

"Got it."

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"One… Two… Three… GO!"

Tori masters the move.

"Yes! Why couldn't you do this before?" André questions.

"Because the other guys were focused on plays!" Tori says.

"Makes sense. So… Now, it's time for the tough part. You're gonna do what you just did and go against me."

"Why?"

"Because you have to practice blocking someone."

"But you're bigger than me!"

"Size doesn't really matter when it comes to this."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent!"

"Dear God! Please help me!"

Both teens face each other and get into their stances. They are only two feet away from one another.

"Ready!" André shouts, "Set… HIKE!"

When André yelled "Hike", he expected Tori to run, full force, at him. Instead, he ran into a girl who tried to protect herself from getting hit.

"I knew you were going to do that!" André laughs, releasing Tori from his clutches, "And I went super easy on you!"

"Well, I'm scared! I don't want to go against someone who's trying to hurt me on purpose!" Tori complains.

"Dude! You're acting too nice! I mean, you froze up and covered your face! You have to get mean when the actual game comes, or the Juniors will kill you!"

"I don't know how to!"

"You know what? It's fine. Let's just try this again."

Tori and André get back to their stances.

"Tor?" André says.

"Yeah?" Tori sighs.

"I know I never told you this, but…"

"What?"

"You just really…"

"Yeah?"

"… Suck at singing."

"..."

"Ready! Set! HIKE!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

André's on his back. Tori hovers over him, with an angry look on her face.

"What do you mean, 'I suck at singing?'" she fumes.

"Tori! Do you realize what you just did?" he asks her, getting up.

Tori thinks back for a second, before a huge smile covers her face.

"Oh… Oh my God!" she screams, "I just tackled you!"

"Yeah, you did! I pulled the anger right out of you!"

"This means I can go against any of those girls!

"Yeah. Your lesson is over. You are now the perfect lineman!"

Tori gives André an enduring hug.

"Thank you so much," she says, "I understand if you want to go home now. I'm awful with timing!"

"Nah… Wanna spy on the Juniors?" he questions, "I heard that they're practicing at the park tonight."

"Ooh… Very devious! Let's do it!"

As Tori gathered her stuff, André sat in his car, watching her from a distance. It was almost seven-thirty. He had been helping her for more than three hours. Truth is, the other coaches on their team would have hated it so much! That was okay, though. André liked spending time with Tori, especially that afternoon. He would recall many things from that day,

_Like the way she constantly jumped him, in her failed attempts to tackle him to the ground._

_The way her glasses, untightend, kept falling off of her face in the funniest ways possible._

_Or the way she gazed at him when they faced each other._

She was supposed to look angry. It was a technique used to scare your opponents. Instead, Tori's eyes told André that she was...

_Confused_?

No. That's not it.

_Upset?_

That wasn't even close.

_Lost_?

Yes! That's it!

But, he wondered...

Where was she at the time?


	21. U and I

**A new Victorious episode AND a new chapter? It's your lucky night! Enjoy :D!**

"Dude! Shut up!"

"Nobody wants to hear about your messed up sex life!"

It was almost midnight, but nobody was tired, much to André's disappointment. He and the rest of the Seniors, in his English 101 class, took a rather long and boring field trip to an Art museum to write their final papers on. The museum was hours away from Hollywood Arts, so the students had to spend the night in some cheap motel. Their professor couldn't take them on the trip, so Sikowitz volunteered instead. He arranged the students so that they were four-to-a-room and two-to-a bed, same sex, of course. André was relieved to have Beck with him, but to his discontent, so were Burf and Sinjin.

"But, they're _Northridge_ girls!" Sinjin half-yells, keeping in mind that the rest of the hall was probably asleep.

André stops writing in his notebook. He is sitting, feet up, on a small couch, next to his and Beck's temporary bed. He's finishing up a song, written for his own enjoyment. The mini lamp beside him, the only thing on in the room, shines dimly. Beck comes out from the comfort of his covers. His hair is all over the place, since he's been trying to drown out the sounds of "The Idiots" for the past two hours, with a pillow. Beck sits up and glares angrily at Burf and Sinjin. They're both lounging on their bed, more or less like girls at a sleepover, confessing juicy secrets.

"Who the hell cares!" Beck snaps, chucking a nearby water bottle at them.

"Hey!" Burf shouts, his voice cracking a little. The container missed his head by a centimeter.

André closes his notebook and sets it on the floor, along with his pencil. He jumps to his feet.

"Exactly!" he agrees, "Who cares if you were with Northridge girls! Everyone knows that they're sluts that carry all kinds of nasty diseases! And, could y'all _please_ keep it down! I'm trying to concentrate on this song!"

"And I just want some sleep!" Beck adds.

"Fine," Sinjin states, "But only if you play a game with us…"

André and Beck give each other weird looks, knowing that Sinjin had said this in the creepiest way possible.

"Uh… What kind of game?" Beck questions.

"A confessional one," Burf clarifies, "Like Truth or Dare, without the dare, since we can't do any of that here, anyways."

"Alright. So, we just do one round of this game, and then you guys can keep it quiet?" André asks.

"Oh, yes." Sinjin answers.

André sits on the ground, between both beds, while Beck pulls himself closer to the group. Burf and Sinjin stay where they are.

"So, who's asking the questions?" André summons.

"I am," Sinjin claims, "And my first one goes to Beck."

"Shoot," Beck says.

"So…" Sinjin starts, "Word on the street is that you slept with someone recently."

"What are you talking about?" Beck asks, caught a little off guard.

"Did you or did you not sleep with Tori Vega!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I said… Did you or did you not-"

"I HEARD YOU!"

André can't believe what he's hearing.

"You slept with… Tori?" he interrogates.

"No! I did not!" Beck shouts, standing up to get the point across, "I did no such thing!"

"But you had to do something with her…" Burf interrupts.

"No! I didn't! Can you all just drop it?"

From there, André decided that it was a terrible idea to continue the game. Even though he and Beck didn't follow through with Sinjin's offer, they all went to bed right away. André slept on the floor, since it was more comfortable for him.

**_*****1 hour later*****_**

Everyone is fast asleep, that is, except for André. He stares at the blank ceiling, trying to make sense of what Sinjin accused Beck of. He knew that his friend was telling the truth, but something didn't feel right, nonetheless.

Beck was hiding something.

André carefully gets up and shuffles to the door until—

"Where are you going?" Sinjin asks, quite drowsily. He sits up in his bed.

"Um… restroom," André whispers, a little annoyed, "Just go back to sleep."

Once Sinjin crashes back under his sheets, André lets himself out of the room. The door clicks shut, and he slowly walks down the dark, empty hallway. Once he reaches the room that's three down from his, he gingerly knocks on it. As André hears a faint rustling of sheets and footsteps approaching the door, he takes a cautious step away from it.

To André's luck, it's Tori.

She stares at him for a few seconds, then squints.

"Oh. Hey, André," she yawns, "It's almost one-thirty. What do you need?"

Like any other curious teenager his age, André studies Tori carefully. She's wearing a basic cami and pajama shorts, with polka dots all over. Her hair is also in a messy side ponytail. André, on the other hand, is wearing a solid-colored t-shirt and long, plaid pajama pants. His hair is pulled back, minus a few dreads that escaped in the front.

"Can I talk to you out here for a sec?"

"Sure."

André pulls Tori to the end of the hall, so none of the other students can be disturbed. They sit down.

"What's up?" she asks, eyes drooping.

"What happened between you and Beck?" he says, almost immediately.

Tori's face changes suddenly. She tries to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Did you guys really sleep with each other?" André snaps.

_**"OH MY GOD!"**_

Tori's voice echoes in the long hallway. With that, André sees Sikowitz's light go on from under his door. He gets up and drags his best friend into a hidden corner before their teacher can catch them. After the coast is clear, Tori puts a hand to her forehead.

"Sorry," she apologizes, sliding back down to the carpet, "That wasn't needed."

"Nah, it's fine," he says, lowering himself next to her, "I probably shouldn't have asked that so quickly…"

"Yeah, Probably!" she mutters, slapping him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Just so you know, Beck and I _never _did that. I mean, we never even kissed! But, we did come close to it."

"Oh."

"It was like two weeks ago, at my house, after you and Robbie left. He was saying all of these really sweet things to me. Then, before I knew it, he leaned in, but I stopped him."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Like I told him, it's because of Jade. I'd never do anything to ruin our friendship. Plus, I kinda felt like he was using me to get back at her. And, anyways, he's just not it, you know?"

A huge weight is lifted from André's shoulders.

"How come you didn't tell me?" he asks, a little hurt, "We tell each other _everything_."

"Look. I was embarrassed, so I thought it would be right to forget about this and move on," she confesses, "I promise I won't keep _anything_ from you, again. I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted. And, you don't have to be embarrassed. I think you did the right thing."

After a few more minutes, André escorts Tori back to her room. Tori turns her doorknob, then stops and faces André again.

"Did you realize that our situations were this huge parallel?" she states.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he asks.

"You know, this whole thing that happened between me and Beck, and you and –"

"Uh, Tor? You're speaking nonsense. I really think you need some rest."

Tori smirks a little at this.

"Whatever you say," she whispers, "It's only a matter of time…"

"Sometimes, I don't get you at all," he chuckles.

"Goodnight, André."

"See ya, Crazyface."

André went back to his room. He knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so he sat back on the couch and wrote the rest of his song, using a flashlight. In the meantime, he thought about what Tori said. She told him that their situations are this huge "parallel". She also said that the parallel was between her and Beck and himself and…

_Jade, possibly_.

André decided this was about right. Tori had a "love issue" with Beck, while he had a "love issue" with Jade. Both of their reasons to not date Beck or Jade were also the same: If they were to date one of them, their friendship with the other would be ruined. Plus, both he and Tori went to each other for support. But, one thing still didn't click.

What did Tori mean by, "It's only a matter of—

"Hey André," Sinjin muttered, "Did you and Tori have a sensational time together?"

"…"

_**WHACK!**_

André couldn't write anymore.

After all, his flashlight was missing.

**Hello There:). How'd you like the chapter? PLEASE review your thoughts! **

**And, did anyone else notice this strange parallel between Tori and André in the series?**

**Hmm...? **


	22. Victorious

"Ready… Set… _**HIKE**_!"

This was it.

Game night.

André and Beck watch nervously on the sidelines as the Junior and Senior girls attack each other on the football field.

And by attack, they _**literally**_ do just that.

This was a flag football game that called for _**absolutely no foul play, at all**_. But, the girls being girls, they kicked, shoved, and punched one another, anything to make their team win some points. Lane and Sikowitz, the referees, tried to stop the bloodbath, but it was no use. This would go on until the game was over.

There were about six minutes left. The whole game was twenty-five minutes long, with two ten-minute halves and a five-minute halftime. Sure, this didn't seem like much time to most people, but it felt like a lifetime to the Seniors. They only had nine players, enough to play the whole entire game. Unfortunately, Cat and another girl on their team was home sick. Plus, two coaches didn't feel like showing up, which left André and Beck alone. While everyone was in on the action, Robbie was in the press box, announcing for the event.

"Look at those girls!" he broadcasts, "They're tearing each other up!"

André shakes his head at the observation. It couldn't be truer.

"Touchdowwwwwwwwn! Seniorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs!" Robbie screams, almost breaking his microphone.

André and Beck high five in excitement.

"Time out!" they holler.

As the Juniors angrily join the rest of their team, the Seniors slump over to André.

"Good job, team!" he congratulates.

After a few weak cheers, Beck starts handing out water bottles. Some spray the cool refreshment in their mouths, others on their faces. When they're done, André brings them into a huddle.

"Alright! You guys are doing great! I know y'all are tired, but don't let the other team take advantage of that! You're better than them! Just because they can switch their players every time, doesn't mean they're stronger! There are only a couple of minutes left! I _know_ we can win this!" he preaches.

André says a few more words, and the girls sing their signature chant before going back to their playing positions.

"This might be it!" Robbie announces, "The last play of the night! But it's already obvious who's going to win here... _**cough**_Seniors_**cough**_!"

"Ready… Set… _**HIKE!**_"

**2:11, 2:10, 2:09, 2:08, 2:07…**

André and Beck observe the game, more anxious than before. This time, they are on defense. Jade, Tori, and the rest of Seniors charge at the other team full force. Since the Juniors broke the safety rules and nothing was done about it, Beck and André advised their girls to play dirty too. Most of them brought out their fists. Others rammed players with their elbows or kneed them. Jade went straight for their legs. Tori, on the other hand, used André's approach to stay low and knock people down. This proved to be successful… Most of the time. The coaches on the other team seemed to notice that Tori was the best at blocking, so they put their biggest players in front of her. For the last few plays, the girls did anything they could to bring her down, which they did, successfully. In the last few seconds of the game, however, Tori somehow managed to stop a girl dead in her tracks. She gave Tori a death glare, which she returned with a look of terror.

Because of this, André calls for a time out. The girls hurry back to their coaches. Jade reaches André first.

"Dude!" she pants, "There were only like ten seconds left! Why the time out?"

André turns to Beck, who gives out a quick and clever answer.

"Because we _know _for sure that we won!" he explains, "In those last few seconds, you can rub it in their faces!"

The reasoning behind this sounds legit, so Jade and the other girls cheer in excitement before heading back to the field. Tori glances in André's direction. He mouths, "_Are you okay?". _She replies with a nervous nod.

Just like Beck predicted, the final seconds of the game is a huge mockery.

"That's it!" Robbie cries, "We won! The Seniors won! Kiss your wives! Kiss your friends! Kiss your dog! Because the Seniors are the champions of the Hollywood Arts Powderpuff 2012! Everyone drive safe, celebrate, and have an amazing weekend! Remember that Prom is next Saturday! This is Robbie Shapiro, signing off!"

Everyone goes absolutely nuts as the Junior and Senior girls line up to congratulate each other. The _"good games"_ and high fives roll until screams break out.

On the Juniors' side, the last three girls in line threw punches at the first two Seniors they could get their hands on.

And those two were Jade and Tori.

As Sikowitz, Lane, and the Powderpuff coaches run to the scene, Jade tries to protect herself from two of the girls, mostly by shielding her face from their blows. She tries her best not to fight back, knowing the rule about being eighteen and fighting on school grounds. Tori, on the other hand, is unluckier. The biggest girl of the three kicks her shins, making her fall. Once she's on the ground, the Junior starts to choke her while shouting derogatory insults in her face. This predicament lasts a few more seconds before the girls are separated.

"_**YOU BITCHES!"**_ Jade fumes as Beck struggles to hold her back, _**"I'M GOING TO FUCKING **__**KILL**__** YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"**_

As more people try to calm her down, Tori is off to the side, sitting on her knees. She places her hands behind her head and closes her eyes. André kneels in behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Need it?" he whispers in her ear.

"Uh… Huh…" she wheezes.

André reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver inhaler. Tori had sports-induced asthma. It was rare that she would ever need it, but she made him carry it tonight, just in case. After Tori takes the medicine, she opens her eyes and turns to André.

"Thank you," she whispers, "I really needed that…"

"No problem. Let's just get out of here."

...

Once the two reach André's car in the parking lot, most of the game participants and spectators have already left. It's completely dark outside, the stadium lights being the only source of energy outside.

"Wait out here for a sec," André says as he unlocks his car. He goes inside and comes out with a white case.

"What's that?" Tori asks.

Instead of answering the question, André lifts Tori on the trunk of his car. Then, he sets the case next to her and opens it.

"A first aid kit?"

"Yup."

"What teenager keeps a first aid kit in their car?"

"One with an extremely cautious grandma. She thought it would come in handy one day."

"Smart woman."

André first decides to place pre-wrap around Tori's hand. Her thumb and a couple of fingers were nearly crushed during the game. After that, he wraps medical tape over it. Then, he puts the rest of it back in the case. André finally looks up at Tori.

"So… About the fight…" he says, "That was… Interesting."

Tori tries her best not to laugh.

"Um, yeah… Those girls were being sore losers," she claims, "But I wouldn't really blame the big one for trying to choke me to death…"

André raises an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asks.

"Well… During the last few seconds, I kind of accidentally-on-purpose scratched her," she says.

"So what? _Everyone_ out there used their claws as weapons."

"Claws? Really, André? And no. I _REALLY_ scratched her, on the chest. And then she started bleeding real bad…"

"What?"

"And I also ripped the front of her shirt! I swear, I didn't mean to! She kept hurting me, and it made me super pissed, so… I kind of just lost it, you know?"

"Is that why you two froze out there?"

"Pretty much."

_**Silence.**_

"I didn't know you could be such a badass…"

Tori looks at André with much doubt.

"Well…" she starts.

"Oh, come on," he teases, "You totally are!"

"Nah. I don't think so."

"I can prove it."

"How?"

"Close your eyes…"

Tori doesn't waste a second shutting them.

"_**OW! ANDRÉ!"**_ she squeals.

André held a used alcohol wipe between his fingers.

"Wow. I guess you aren't a badass after all…" he chuckles before moving the object of torture towards Tori's face again.

"Don't!" she whines, grabbing his arm, "It stings!"

"But you're bleeding, right under your eye."

"So?"

"You want it to get infected?"

"At this point, I really don't care. My bruises and I just want to go home and sleep."

"Suit yourself."

André throws the wipe at a nearby trashcan. Before closing the first aid kit, he takes out a miniature purple Band-Aid and unwraps it. He places it over Tori's cut.

"There. You're all fixed... Well, mostly," he says.

"Thanks," she sighs, looking down at the car. She frowns at the sight of her reflection.

André shakes his head before searching in the kit again. He pulls out a similar, blue Band-Aid and places it under his own eye.

"How do I look?" he asks her.

"Like Nelly, only much cuter."

André cracks up. Tori puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…" she mutters.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that song by him that came out when we were like, eight?"

"No."

"It had Kelly Rowland in it."

"Maybe… Sing part of it for me?"

A sweet smirk settles on Tori's face.

"_**No matter what I do,**_

_**All I think about is you.**_

_**Even when I'm with my boo,**_

_**You know I'm crazy over you…"**_

André couldn't help but smile longingly at his disheveled best friend.

"Now I remember..."

**Please Review! It makes me happy:).**

**And if you seriously didn't know the song, It's "Dilemma" by Nelly and Kelly.**

**Yay for flashbacks!**


	23. Wait

**Hellooooooooooo:). Just spending the rest of my summer vacation writing for you guys and reading amazing FanFiction! By the way, you guys should check out "Ours" by Markishka12 and "Won't Give Up" by MyPerfectEscape. I must say that these authors are quite amazing and the sweetest people you will ever message in your life! With that said... Enjoy a great new chapter (especially you who like Candre and Jandre :p).**

"YAY DRESSES!"

"HELL NO!"

An eager Cat and Jade pulled André into a wonderland of neon clothing, tacky accessories, and dangerous high heels. Added to that were the seasonal items: Prom Dresses.

"Why are we in DEB?" André whines. When he tries to leave the store, Jade rushes behind him and forces her pointer finger on a pressure point along his right shoulder.

"Oh… Ahhhhh!" André yelps in pain as he slowly drops his knees to the floor.

"I'll let you go, only if you stay!" Jade compromises.

"No chance!"

Jade presses her finger down even harder, causing André more discomfort. Cat giggles at the scene and decides to try something. She kneels in front of her guy friend.

"Pretty please?" she pleads.

Cat's brown eyes instantly go wider as she pulls off the "Puppy Dog Face". André shakes his head.

"Cat! You know I hate when you do that!" he tells her.

Cat is still fixing her eyes on André. She whimpers and a small tear manages to escape. Then…

"Okay! Alright!"

André finally gives in to the girls' tactics. Cat and Jade do a victory cheer as the three of them get up. André rubs his shoulder, hoping the pain will somehow disappear.

"You guys are just plain evil!" he says.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cat asks, obviously sarcastic.

"You get your way through your overpowering cuteness," he clarifies, "And Jade?"

"What?" she replies.

"You're so violent…"

"Good!"

"Why did you guys lie to me?"

Earlier, both girls told André that they were going to find items at the mall for their final projects and needed his help.

"Because we knew you wouldn't come if we told you we'd be dress shopping, duh," Cat responds.

"If you knew that, why did you make me come in the first place?" André questions.

"We need a guy's opinion."

"You could have asked Robbie or Beck."

Jade shakes her head.

"They're both busy," she explains.

_Busy?_

_Lucky Them._

Jade, Cat, and André are met with an array of prom dresses, sorted by color and length. They take up more than half the store. Jade immediately leaves her two friends for the blue dresses. Cat, on the other hand, grabs André's hand and goes for the warmer colors.

"So cute!" she squeals.

"God…" he mutters.

Cat browses through the racks of short yellow, orange, coral, and pink dresses. They are all fun and flirty, which matches her personality exactly. But, André notices that every time she takes out a dress and examines it, her face falls and she puts it back on the rack.

"You don't like any of these?" he asks, a little worried.

"I do," she sighs, "But, I don't want to wear them."

"How? At every school dance, I've seen you wear these types of dresses."

"That's the point. I mean, this is _Prom_. I want my dress to be different. I want it to be something nobody will expect, you know?"

"I understand."

Cat continues to look through the rack.

"Goodness! Why do I have to be so short? All I can wear are these dumb tutu or cupcake dresses!" she rants, crossing her arms.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you. You probably looked at these dresses online before coming here. Show me the one that you really want."

Cat leads André to the "red" rack. Once she finds the dress, her face immediately lights up. It's a long celebrity-style evening gown with a beaded V-neck bodice, wide straps, and a train. André tells Cat to try it on, who, at first, refuses. With a little bit of convincing, she's off to the dressing room and he sits on a chair, waiting for her. Before Cat comes out, André spots Jade walking out of a dressing room. She stops at a mirror. She's wearing an aqua taffeta ball gown. It's strapless, has a corset in the back, and pick-ups at the bottom. Jade motions for André to come over.

"What do you think?" she questions.

"I think that you wouldn't wear this in a million years," he replies, "What do you think?"

"I hate it."

"Then why did you try it on?"

"If I wear this, maybe he'll notice me again…"

"Oh, come on. Who says that he stopped? And anyways, a billion girls wear this type of dress at Prom. You're Jade. Wear something unique that you actually like."

Jade rolls her eyes at André and travels back to her dressing room. Seconds later, Cat comes out, almost tripping on her gown. André tries not to laugh.

"You alright, Little Red?" he chuckles.

"It's not funny!" she snaps, "This dress is too long!"

"Do you still love it?"

"Of course."

"Buy it."

"André? Do you not see this? Heels won't even fix this problem."

"I know, but my grandma can tailor it for you."

"She can still sew?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

An excited Cat gives André a bear hug. She thanks him a thousand times, then goes back to change into her regular clothes. A minute later, Jade comes out. She's wearing an elegant indigo dress with a sweetheart neckline. It's made of satin and has black lace overlapping it, creating a one-shoulder look. She heads towards the mirror again, hand clamped on the back of the dress. It's halfway zipped, so André decides to help her close it.

"Oh my God… " he teases.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Lay off the cake, Fatty."

André pretends to struggle with pulling up Jade's zipper.

"Dude!" she panics, turning pink.

"Chill! I'm only kidding, see?"

André turns Jade to the side, so she can see that he pulls up the zipper easily.

"Nothing to worry about," he laughs.

"I wouldn't have to worry if you weren't being such a douche!" she says, still embarrassed.

"Sorry about that… So, what do you think?"

Jade examines herself carefully in the mirror. She turns in different angles, smiling the whole time. André is glad with the sight.

"Get it already!" he says.

"I want to," she starts, "But…"

"No…"

Jade turns to the side again, staring at a certain point of herself on the mirror. She gives a look of disgust.

"My ass looks so huge in this dress," she states.

"You're being serious?" he asks.

"Yes."

"I don't know why you think that's a bad thing. Actually, it's really sexy."

**_Oh Dear Lord!_**

André can't believe what just spilled out of his mouth. He's sure that his female friend is going to be the cause of his death. But, surprisingly, this isn't the case. Jade glares at André for a few seconds. She doesn't look upset, or confused, for that matter.

In fact, André can't read Jade's face at all.

It's blank.

After a couple of more agonizing seconds, Jade speaks.

"You know what?" she says, "I'm taking this dress. It's perfect."

Jade returns to her dressing room, leaving André dumfounded, but relieved.

_Thank you, Jesus!_

_..._

After purchasing the prom dresses, Cat, André, and Jade stroll out of DEB. Music is blaring throughout the mall, putting its shoppers in a great mood. It's "Dollhouse" by Priscilla Renea. Once Cat hears the familiar tune, she sings along, eventually moving ahead of her friends by a few feet. Jade stops André, asking him to hold her dress. When he takes it, she re-ties her boots and fixes her skirt. Then, Jade grabs André's free arm. Again, she finds a pressure point. This time, it causes André's hand to cramp up too much.

"Ow!" he groans, lowering to his knees again.

"You know, André," she starts, "You're really sweet… And stupid… Sometimes both at the same time."

Jade let go of André, took her dress, and joined Cat.

André stood up and shook the pain out of his hand.

_I knew it was too good to be true…_

**So, I wanted to take Tori away for this chapter and the next, since I believe a bunch of you literally drowned in the Tandre fluff the last few chapters :p! Next up will be Robbie and Beck's turn! André needs some quality time with his boys! What did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? PLEASE tell me! My far-fetched goal is to earn 100 reviews before this story is over! So, review my children! Seriously! They keep me going! **

**Till next time, my loves:).**


	24. XtraOrdinary

**So... This is the part where I rant about how Victorious got cancelled, but...**

**I won't.**

**Honestly, I did scream when I found out, but I'm okay now :p.**

**It's not like Victorious is officially over yet. I mean, we still have 15 episodes to go! Let's just pray for a satisfying end to the series.**

**And you better believe I'm still writing my damn Victorious FanFiction! :D**

**P.S.: If you feel the need to petition, go to StrawberryAngel143's story, "Let's Save Victorious!".**

**Now, let's enjoy a new chapter!**

"Come on… YES!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

André, Robbie, and Beck were almost finished with their third game. The three of them decided to go bowling, since Robbie worked at their local alley and got many great perks. It was Thursday evening, a school night, but that didn't matter. André was glad to be with the guys. They hadn't hung out with each other for a while.

"How did you become so good at bowling?" André asks.

Robbie confidently strides back to where André and Beck are sitting.

"Natural-born talent, my friend!" he answers.

"Hah! Natural-born talent?" Beck scoffs.

"Yes!"

"But you were awful a year-"

"YOUR TURN!"

André laughs at the short banter that came from his friends. Beck stands up and goes to the ball return, eager to finish his last frame. Robbie, on the other hand, takes a seat at the table.

"So… Ready for Prom on Saturday?" he questions, his voice wavering in excitement.

André's playing with his phone.

"Of course…" he says, kind of bluntly.

"I'm just glad that we're all going as a group, instead of worrying about dates."

"Ain't that the truth…"

Robbie eyes his African American friend carefully, noticing his weird attitude.

"There's someone you wanted to ask to Prom, isn't there?" he sings, smiling with every word.

André clumsily drops his phone on the ground. Once he picks it up, he shoots a confused, yet angry look at his curly-haired friend.

"What are you talking about?" he says.

"Come on! Tell me who this lucky girl is!" Robbie gushes, "Is she cute?"

"Dude! I assure you that I didn't want to ask someone to Prom… And you'd better be damn right that she's cute!"

Oh… So she_ is_ cute!"

"Robbie!"

"If you didn't want to ask someone, you wouldn't have said that she's cute!"

"Rob! Shut it!"

"Alright! Sorry to put your knickers in a twist…"

André shakes his head at Robbie's word choice.

"You know, I didn't want to ask, since I thought it was kind of rude to, but…" he starts.

"What?" Robbie says, thinking no good can come from this.

"Didn't you ask Cat out?"

"Yeah."

"Did she say yes?"

"Not exactly."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that this girl is _very _confused."

"Who's confused?" Beck questions, approaching the guys. He finished his last frame, so the game is officially over.

"Cat," André answers.

"Why is Cat confused?"

"Because every time I hint out that I like her, she doesn't get it!" Robbie spills, "It's like when I tell her one thing, something else comes out the other ear!"

Beck laughs as he takes off his bowling shoes.

"Then, maybe you should stop sending her signals!" he advises, "Cat is different from other girls."

"Different how?" Robbie asks.

"Different as- in she doesn't understand what people are saying unless they get to the point. Just flat-out tell her that you like her and want to go out."

"You think that'll work?"

"Trust me. It will."

Robbie is silent for a second and sighs before getting up to return everyone's bowling shoes at the front desk. In the meantime, Beck sits down, and André starts another conversation with him.

"So, are you and Jade okay now?" he questions delicately, making sure his friend isn't offended.

"Not completely," Beck chuckles, "But, I'm just glad we're speaking again."

"That's good."

Beck reaches for a napkin at the edge of the table. He unfolds it and sets it in the middle, like a placemat. Then, he opens his backpack, sitting beside him, and takes out a box of movie theatre candy. They're Skittles. He dumps the rainbow-colored candy on the napkin. As Beck starts to eat the treat one-by-one, André slides a few pieces to his side and arranges them into simple shapes.

"Have you ever thought of getting back with her?" he asks, still arranging the pieces.

"Well, yeah," Beck whispers, eyeing his closest friend, "I really miss her…"

Robbie comes back. Once he sees the mountain of Skittles on the table, he pops a handful in his mouth and sits down. After he swallows the sugary mess, he glances at André.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing, really."

André is playing with six Skittles, one of each color:

_Red_,

_Orange_,

_Yellow_,

_Green_,

_Blue_ **(I know this one doesn't exist :p)**,

And _Purple_.

He arranges each one in a single-file line, then in pairs.

"That's _not_ nothing," Beck declares, "What's on your mind?"

"Did you ever notice how different we all are?" André poses.

"What do you mean?" Robbie responds.

"I mean… You guys, me, Jade, Cat, and Tori. We're all friends, but we're so different."

Beck and Robbie give each other weird looks.

"See these Skittles?" André says, "Each color represents one of us. And somehow, we all fit together, when it comes to things like our friendship, our stupid fights, and even love."

"Love?" Robbie questions, raising his eyebrows a little. Beck is confused too, shown by his undivided attention.

"Yeah." André points at the first Skittle pair, orange and yellow. "Cat is yellow, since she always seems to be bright and happy. She's also plain nuts sometimes with her insane amount of energy! Rob, you're orange. Orange is odd because nothing rhymes with it. It's also the color of a naturally good person who's down to Earth, which you are. Orange and yellow are colors that are a bit different from each other, but they blend really well."

Robbie cries a _"YES!" _to himself while putting up his fist in victory. The other two are amused by this.

"What about me?" Beck says.

André points at the next pair, blue and green.

"Beck, you're green because so many people in this universe are jealous of you. Plus, this color represents someone who's laid back and always tries to help others out. Jade is blue because she tends to stay inside of herself a lot. And, others see her as this cold person sometimes. Blue and green are colors that mix perfectly and balance each other out."

"Wow… That was deep, man," Beck says.

"And also kind of uncanny…" Robbie sums up.

André, Robbie, and Beck decide to leave the bowling alley minutes later. Silence is prominent between the guys as they climb into Robbie's truck. Before Robbie puts his key into the ignition, he turns to André with a mischievous look to his face.

"You know… That only leaves us with red and purple," he mocks, "Which mean love!"

"And passion!" Beck adds, in an affectionate tone.

Robbie immediately points a finger of accusation at André.

"You and Tori would make the loveliest couple!" he states, quite obnoxiously.

"Loveliest? Really, Rob?" Beck says, "But, yeah! I agree!"

"No wonder why you didn't want to go to Prom as a-"

"Robbie!" André snaps, "Just shut up and start your damn car!"

Robbie did as he was told while he was in "maniacal laughter mode" with Beck. André slapped a hand to his forehead as Robbie pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know, André?" Beck said, in a sarcastic tone, "You totally _ruined_ guys' night out by talking about the people we're in love with!"

"The people who also happen to be our best friends in the whole entire universe… We're so ordinary, aren't we?" Robbie added. He shook his head in shame and smiled.

Now it was André's turn to laugh.

How in the world did he and his friends get themselves into this situation?

**So, I got 17 freaking reviews for the last chapter! I usually get around 5 or 6! I love all of you so much! Of course, you'd know because I always PM every single reviewer back with a thank you note! To those of you who are anonymous, I wish you weren't! Then you'd know how much I appreciate you lovely people! But, yeah... I LOVE YOU ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS :D! **

**A special shout out to one anonymous reviewer, _Arianna Rose_. She supplied me with 6 reviews last chapter! She said she'll help me achieve the 100 reviews I've been asking for. Thanks lovely;).**

**Right now, I have 97.**

**3 more to 100.**

**But, don't stop there!**

**Give me feedback on this chapter! I want your reviews, my children!**

**And just so you know, 2 chapters are left. Plus, one more that's a _special_ announcement.**

**I'll be posting these on Friday!**

**Yes, Friday! In two days:).**

**Be pumped for this finale and I cannot stress this enough: _REVIEW_!**


	25. Yearning

**So... You know how I told you that there would be two more chapters? I'm literally going off to college in the morning, so I didn't have enough time to start the very last chapter! But, to make it up for you guys, this one is SUPER long, the longest chapter I've EVER written! All of the other chapters are between 500 and 1200 words. This one is a little over 2000! I'm so proud of myself:)!**

**But, yeah! Hail to the last chapter! I swear, I think you guys will like this finale! Enjoy:).**

**P.S: It's literally five minutes to midnight where I live, so it's still Friday, like I promised! Phew! :p**

_**Ding-Dong!**_

André stands patiently, taking in his surroundings. It's almost eight-thirty, so the sun just set. It's a calm, silent night, with the exception of a few owl calls and oak trees rustling in the cool breeze. It's a few more seconds before two _clicks_ are sounded from the entryway, followed by three security _beeps_, once it's open.

There stands Tori Vega, with a look that speaks of…

_Shock?_

_Confusion?_

Probably _both._

One thing is clear, though:

Tori looks absolutely gorgeous.

She's wearing a form-fitting, burgundy baby doll dress. Made of cotton, it has cap sleeves, a full skirt that flares out, and a scoop neckline. This dress is on the short side, so she wears black lace tights underneath. Added to the outfit are plain, black flats, an "A" necklace with two pendants on it, and tiny, pearl earrings. Another thing that's noticeable is her hair. It's perfectly straightened, a nice change to her usual curls. As of her makeup, Tori wears little: black eyeliner and mascara, and, of course, some chap-stick. André admires his best friend, mostly because everything she's wearing is just plain…

Simple.

He thinks it brings out her natural beauty even more.

"André?" Tori questions, raising an eyebrow.

"The one and only," André replies, smirking at her, "May I come in?"

Tori opens her door even wider, letting André in. Once she closes, then locks it, she turns around to examine her best friend carefully.

"Wow. You look really nice."

André's wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and matching sneakers. He's also wearing one of his signature watches, also in black, on his left wrist, and a diamond stud in one ear, worn only for special occasions.

"Thanks, but you look even better."

This causes Tori to blush a little.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm taking you out to have some fun!" he says.

"But my parents already made plans with me. We're going to see a play, and they'll be back to take me any minute."

"No they won't. Actually, they're already seeing the play without you."

Tori is surprised at the news.

"Why would they do that?" she groans.

"Because I told them to," he chuckles, "We planned this a week in advance."

Tori is silent for a second before she understands the plot at hand.

"Gosh! You guys are so sneaky!" she whines, "Why did you hide this from me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't go through with this if I told you what I was doing," he explains.

"But, you're supposed to-"

"No!"

"You're not go-"

"No!"

"I'm ruining-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Well, I'm _not_ coming with you! I'm staying right here!"

Tori crosses her arms, giving her best friend the "_I don't care"_ gaze, which is returned with the _"Challenge accepted"_ stare. André takes two steps towards Tori, then…

She runs.

Tori Vega is chased by André Harris, first around the living room, then the kitchen.

"Go away!"

"No chance!"

Tori heads to the stairs. She's not even halfway up when she trips, landing on her knees. This is clearly an advantage for André, since he reaches her, putting his arms around her waist. When he pulls her away, she grabs hold of something strong.

"Let go of the railing, Tor!"

When Tori refuses, André is forced to tickle her sides. She immediately lets go, laughing her head off. He lifts her up, bridal style, in one quick movement and heads towards the door.

"God, I hate you!"

"Love you too!"

_***Twenty minutes later***_

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

André parks in front of a large, abandoned-looking building. It's located in the outskirts of their town, so many people aren't there. Tori finds this very odd.

"Dude," she starts, while getting out of André's car, "There's nobody here."

"I know," André replies, shutting his door, "That's the best part about it. Oh, and you might want to wear this."

André tosses Tori her jacket while he puts on his own. Moments later, they walk into the building. They are met with an elderly man who asks for admission. Tori's about to take out her wallet when André offers to pay for the both of them. After paying, the man asks for shoe sizes. They tell him, and seconds after, he hands Tori and André two pairs of brown, broken-in ice skates.

"We're ice skating?" Tori gushes, quite excitedly.

André nods happily as the two go through the admission gate, then a pair of swinging double-doors. At that instant, they are bit with a cold blast of atmosphere. Tori shivers a little, not used to the temperature change.

"It's freezing!" she says, zipping up her jacket.

"Hence, the name _ice_ skating rink," he laughs, directing her to a nearby bench.

Once they have their skates on, André takes Tori to the opening of the rink. The ice is perfectly smooth. The Zamboni finished polishing it just minutes before.

"It's so pretty…" Tori mutters, taking in the scene.

"I know…" André agrees, "Let's go in."

The African-American boldly enters the ice, without any problems. His half-Latina counterpart, however, doesn't budge.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" he asks.

"No…" she says, embarrassed.

"Well, do you know how to roller skate?"

"Kind of."

"Come on, then. It's pretty much the same thing."

"I'm gonna fall flat on my face!"

"No, you're not. I promise! Just come over to me as slowly as you can…"

Tori puts one foot on the frozen water, then the other. She takes a few wobbly steps towards André. Before she can reach his hands, she slips, tumbling on the slick surface. A handful of ice crystals float safely on her, making André smile.

"Spoke too soon!" he chuckles, helping her up.

"I'm awful!" she says.

"You'll get the hang of it. Just hold on to me for a while."

Tori finds safety by bracing André arm. They skate around for a while.

"So, are there ever more people here?" she questions, looking at the seven others occupying the colossal rink.

"Not really," he answers, looking at her, "But, that's what I like about this place. Nobody knows about it."

"When did you start coming here?"

"When I was five. My grandparents used to take me all the time. Cat, Jade, Beck, and Robbie eventually came too."

"Do they still come here?"

"Not really. It was Beck and I who mostly went, but the last time we came here was almost two years ago."

"So, everyone just lost interest?"

"Pretty much. Tons of people used to come here."

Both are silent before Tori speaks again.

"Well, I think this place is really cool. I'm definitely coming back here some more… Only if you come with me," she proposes.

"I'd really like that…"

_***Three hours later***_

It's past midnight now. After skating, André took Tori out to eat at a nearby diner. Then, the two went to a carnival, by the beach. After riding a few rides and playing some games, both were really tired. He drives her back to her house, and she invites him to stay over for a few more minutes. As they enter the house, she doesn't even bother turning on the lights. The only visible illumination comes from the moon, its strong glow peering through the windows and glass doorway in the back. He goes straight for the couch, and she does the same, eventually facing him.

"We need to talk."

Tori's words catch André off guard.

"Uh… What about?"

"Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to."

"No. You felt sorry for me."

"That's not why I-"

"André…"

Tori's eyes go dismal as a waterfall of tears rush out of them.

"You sacrificed your Prom night just to be with me," she cries.

André takes his best friend next to the front door, where the lighting is better.

"Hey… Look at me," he whispers, taking her hands into his, "So what if I didn't go to Prom? Like you said, it's not like it's the end of the world. It's just some social event. Plus, I couldn't go without you. I would've been miserable, and I hated the thought of leaving you behind. I mean, the reason why I took you out is because I thought you deserved the chance to feel as special as any other girl who went to Prom tonight, maybe even more."

"Really?"

"Of course…"

André wipes the stray tears from Tori's face.

"You know," he says, "You're really lucky you're wearing waterproof makeup."

Tori laughs at this. Then, she pulls André into a heart-warming hug.

"Thank you so much for tonight."

André breaks the hug.

"Who says it's over?" he smiles.

"There's more?" she questions.

André takes his phone out of his pocket. He presses a few buttons, then places it on a nearby shelf. Seconds later, music starts playing, filling up the entire room. It's the instrumental version of "Unthinkable" by Alicia Keys, one of Tori's favorites.

"I love this song…" she says.

André goes back to Tori and gently puts both hands on her sides. Tori follows suit by putting her arms around his neck. Once she does this, he feels her tense up.

"Relax, Tor," he whispers, "It's only me."

Tori grins at André, instantly calming down. They start dancing, swaying to the music perfectly. At one point, he unconsciously pulls her in closer. She responds by resting her head on his shoulder. They are in a state of serenity, eyes closed, but still moving until…

The music stops.

Both teens break their embrace. André goes over to the shelf and grabs his phone. Then, he slips it into his pocket and walks over to the door. Tori follows him. Once the two _clicks_ and three security _beeps_ are sounded, André takes a few steps into the outside world. He turns around to face Tori, who's leaning on her doorway.

"Now it's over," he chuckles.

Tori shakes her head at him, then smiles up at the sky. A full moon and a billion stars paint the twilight ceiling.

"You know…" she says, looking at him now, "You really are the best friend I've ever had."

"I figured," he smirks, showing off a dimple, "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"You really are special."

Like a true gentleman, André takes a couple of steps towards Tori and brings her left hand into his right. In one dream-like action…

_He places a soft kiss on her cheek._

When André studies Tori, he thinks that her face is priceless. She's turned into the deepest shade of crimson he's ever seen. Plus, her smile looks as if it's about to break off, and her eyes are shining, more than ever. He's just relieved that his best friend didn't beat him senselessly to a pulp.

"Goodnight, André," she whispers.

"Sweet dreams, Victoria."

With that, they gaze at each other for a few more seconds, kind of like they are in a trance. It isn't long before the singer slowly shuts her door, leaving the musician to escort himself back to his car.

André was completely sure of something that night, as he lie in his bed.

Tori was like a beautifully written song:

_Powerful_,

_Mesmerizing_,

And downright a_ddicting_.

This genius of harmony, melody, and many instrumental proportions didn't enjoy the girl's intruding number at first. She was an ear worm, eating at his thoughts every second, of every day. He tried to eliminate the nuisance multiple times, with no success. But, on that wonderful night, that _life-changing_ night, he came to his senses as to why it wouldn't just go away:

André was in love with Tori's undying tune.

He was simply _lost_ in her music.

And there was no saving him now.

To Be Continued...:).

**How you like it?! Did any of you drown in the Tandréness (is that even a freaking word!)? **

**And if you're wondering, "Unthinkable" by Alicia Keys is the most beautiful song I've ever heard. It's about these two people (one black, one white) who love each other, no matter how hard their families and friends work to keep them apart.**

**Kind of fits, huh?**

**Now review, then read the author's note in the next chapter!**


	26. Zilch

**Z for Zilch, because this isn't a real chapter… Boo!**

Here's the thing: I know that many of you guys were upset about me ending my series of André stories, since he doesn't get enough love in the FanFiction world (Sad, but true!). What my gift is to you guys is that I'm continuing it (In case you didn't read the last line from chapter 25)!

**Woo-hoo!**

This will be completely different story, continuing from _The Musical Genius. _This time, André and the gang will be starting their first year of college (Hell yeah!). I'm also including Trina, because I seriously didn't realize that I hadn't written her in at all (Sorry about that!).

This is where you guys come into all this: This will be an interactive story. So, you guys give me the ideas, and I write about them! And, if you give me the idea, the chapter title will be your **username**.

Yes, I'm being serious!

Plus, I'll write as many chapters as I can, until **May**!

This story won't be posted until I have ideas from your creative minds, so here are the official rules:

1. Read **EVERYTHING** you see on this page before sending me an idea, in case you miss something!

2. You must **PM** me your idea! **DO NOT**, I repeat, **DO NOT** give me your idea as a review to _The Musical Genius_. I just don't want a million more reviews, knowing that I didn't earn them as **real **ones. I'll feel bad :(.

3. You have **48** hours to send me an idea! So, if you're reading this on and after **August 20****th**, don't send me an idea. (Sorry lovelies. It's just that I don't want a million ideas sent to me and have people be upset because I didn't write a chapter for them). Remember, you have **48** hours! And, if I need more ideas, I'll send a note saying to give me more in one of the chapters I write :).

4. You must fill out the application (I'll show you in a sec!).

5. Just have fun! Be creative, my children! :).

*****Official Application*****

1. Name of characters you want in your chapter. This can be any combination and number of people in this list of names:

-André **(He must be listed at all times! After all, it's his story :p)**

-Tori

-Trina

-Robbie

-Jade

-Cat

-Beck

2. Give me a genre to work with. Make sure it's **realistic** (Remember, they're experiencing their first year of college).

3. That's it:).

*****Ending Statement*****

Once you submit an application, I will PM you back, telling you which chapter is dedicated to you. And, that is all! Remember to have fun with this and be creative! Thank you:).


End file.
